The Art of Seduction
by saye0036
Summary: Bond is pulled into a mission he doesn't really want and cannot fail.
1. Chapter 1

Bond stood in front of M's secretary flirting shamelessly.

This woman must be a temporary secretary. He had never seen her before, so he might as well try his luck.

M absolutely hated it when he bedded her secretaries. She said it somehow tainted her view of them, that they were so easily duped by his charms.

Cold hearted woman.

Although...he had always wondered what he could do to...

Nah...that could never happen. In his mind M would never allow herself the pleasure he could provide. He had been made a 00 two years ago, and in that time M had only ever expressed exasperation for him. It was as if he were a wayward relative or...less. Much less on some days.

Bond never suffered under the illusion that he was an overly important tool in anyway. None of the 00's thought M was anything more than the coldest queen of ice they had ever met.

And yet...there was this twinkle of amusement in her deep blue eyes, that sometimes overcame her face before she could manage to hide it from him. It made him look for it on every meeting and strangely...it made him want to be a better agent. All just to see her eyes and face change from dissatisfied school headmistress to...oh...he...didn't...really...know.

Bond couldn't truly define it without delving into strange new territories of his subconscious mind.

Bond thoughts halted as the door to M's office opened, revealing Bill Tanner with a pile of files. Nothing new there, however as he stepped into the room he instantly missed the smell of M's perfume.

M was not here, nor had she been in a few days likely.

"Please sit down 007. I have a job for you. "Tanner slide Bond a folder across M's desk and Bond took in the room with a perplexed look.

"Where is she Tanner and what is this job?" Bond asked lifting the folder off M's desk and noticing that Tanner said _I not we,_ have a job for you.

"It is a training mission 007 one that you should take very seriously. You were not my first choice but other agents have already been training the subject in the art of espionage, sleight of hand and some observational skills. The last is marksmanship close combat and seduction."

"A, or multiple 00 for this? Why are 004 and 005 doing this? It's a bit demeaning for our level and after all there is an academy that teaches all this, or military training basics covers it." Bond said not even trying to hide his arrogant dissatisfaction with the idea.

"Because time is of the essence and we need this individual's skills raised without notice and as soon as possible. It is not for you to question why, but to accomplish this task with the alacrity and the attention to detail that we expect of a 00 agent here at MI6."

"I really don't see the point but I do understand why you need me to teach the finer points of seduction." Bond added smirking in that oh so self satisfied way of his.

"Bond I chose you for a reason which will become apparent when you meet...the trainee."

"You chose me? What about M? What does she have to say about all of this?"

"M is on sabbatical."

"Sabbatical? You must be joking. That woman never takes her hand off the wheel! She isn't ill is she?" Bond asked with sudden concern.

"No and her family is well." Tanner added looking down at the desk.

Tanner was playing this strangely. What was going on?

"Out with it? You're hiding something. What is wrong with M? Where is she? I want to speak with her before I take this mission on. I mean it Tanner. Where is our intrepid boss?"

"Open the folder 007. Everything you need to concern yourself is within, if you would just do what a normal employee does and glance at it first and then ask questions. Christ...you would think you ran this place with all of your demands!"

"Alright...don't get your knickers in a twist." Bond opened the dossier and then dropped it on the floor between his knees. He ran his hands over his head, planting his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Fuck...you have to be joking!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two months before:

"M they can't be serious! You cannot go out into the field untrained and alone!"

"Mr. Tanner I will not be alone and I will not be untrained. That is why I'm officially on sabbatical and you are interim M. We have to bring down this organization and with this particular mark...I'm the only one that will be able to lure him out of hiding."

"You think White is going to come for you specifically?"

"Yes and it's not just White I'm looking for. I've had a hint of someone more sinister behind Quantum and Greene Planet. There is someone in the shadows that I need to eliminate, and if it has to be me to do it...so be it. The PM was adamant I investigate when I spoke of my suspicions. Besides, no one will know it's really me. After a month of training so far I already feel more capable."

"Well here is the schedule for the 00 trainings. 004 and 005 will be returning from South America soon and then 008 and 009 will be replacing them. How were your early sessions with them?"

"Good and they were firm but fair in their trainings. I'm attempting to play each of them to their specialities. Bombs traps and poison came naturally to both of those agents and the reason they were hired. 004 is excellent in surveillance and 005's computer hacking skills and weapons will be his lessons for us."

"I can't believe that you agreed to this particular partner M."

"Why. I respect anyone's wish to assist the cause and she is well old enough, as am I. The fact that she looks a good deal like me is exactly what I need to help lure out the living sickness, that I suspect we may be dealing with."

"I would feel better if you were going in under guard or with a few 00's for backup."

"No Tanner. I have a feeling that they know full well who the 00's are and be looking for them. Tracking their movements so to speak. This will confuse and confound them if they even recognize me as M. Have you released that I've stepped down yet?"

"No. I was waiting until closer to the operation. If we have a mole they may report that you've been seen here everyday."

"Right. Best to wait until the last of our training."

"I don't see why the two of you do not train together?"

"I don't want to seem to pick favourites by spending all my time with the new recruit."

"But M...she.."

"I know there will be plenty of time for us to get reacquainted on the way to the mission."

* * *

M sat across from two of her 00 agents. "You understand your discretion is expected during this training?"

004 and 005 nodded in unison.

"004 please begin with surveillance. Then we will switch and 005 will teach her computer hacking quickly and weapons."

"Are you sure Ma'am? This is very intensive training for a civilian and…"

"I know my age 005 and yes it must be done. The mark we are going to apprehend will require this bait to be brought in."

"Ma'am...I loath to consider you bait at all? Will we both be providing back up once all is said and done?"

"No...I have missions lined up for both of you in three weeks. 002 and 006 will be taking over once they return and then 007 if it comes to that."

004 smirked as she nodded to M. "I know he's hard to deal with Ma'am but the finer points of seduction are his forte."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, but I plan to use all the tools I have at my disposal to make sure that this mission succeeds and that my...protege in all this remains completely unharmed.

* * *

Bond did not want to do this but then again he couldn't resist doing this either. Seducing women was one thing, but teaching the tricks of the trade from his male perspective to a woman would be a challenge.

It was not easy when he knew nothing of the mark she needed seduced or why she would be in the position that she would have to do this at all.

Bond had never expected M...to ever have to use these skills. Not that he would say that to her face, for fear of ending up on a sexist, misogynistic tirade that would surely involve him getting fired for being an agist pig!

It was not that he thought women over 40 were unable to do such a thing...no it was just that he knew what men were like. He knew what they liked for a fling...mindless fun or something to show one's status.

If the men Bond went after were any indication...any woman over 30 would barley be looked at.

Bond walked into the hotel bar and spotted his mark at once. She was easily identifiable and he made his way to sit beside her giving her a quick once over and a smirk he broke the ice.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you may if you like." She said.

She smiled at him obviously interested. Her voice was light and lyrical. Her auburn hair was not what he expected yet the eyes were just the same. Piercing blue with amusement reflected in them.

The bartender approached. "Martini shaken not stirred and something for the lady."

"White wine again thank you, and thank you...mister..."

"Bond, James Bond. And you are?"

"Mansfield, Judith Mansfield."

"Well miss Mansfield what may I ask are you doing all alone in here? Where is your husband?" Bond noticed the indent from where here wedding ring use to grace her left hand.

"Screwing his mistress no doubt! I'm alone...unattached and dreadfully bored. I was sitting here hoping for some amusement to drop into my lap and then you arrived and my night seems to have turned around significantly. That is if your wife is with the pool boy or you don't have one at all." Judith smiled and winked at him.

The green wrap dress she wore was attractive and revealing. Judith was taller than he had expected but then again he had never really met her before now. That he was able to meet Judith Mansfield at all let alone try to teach her seduction techniques was never a consideration.

M kept her private life very separate from work but now the two were colliding and he still had not had the chance to ask her why.

All he could think of now, was that he was to get her very interested daughter up on seduction techniques. Tanner was a little cagey on what would be happening after that.

Bond held the car door open for her and then went around to the driver's side. "Where am I to take you Miss Mansfield?"

"Home please." Bond nodded as she put her hand on his knee.

"Where would that be?"

"Oh, not far. I will guide you." She leaned over and whispered the address seductively into his ear. Bond swallowed hard. How was he going to manage this when he knew that address all too well. He was taking her to her parent's house. M's house. He would have to lecture her on the use of hotel's over personal residences.

"Will there be anyone home when we arrive?" Bond asked lightly trying to discern if this was all some sort of trap.

"No, we will be all alone."

For the anonymity to work he couldn't continue the questinging. Judith needed to believe that this seduction of hers had worked and that his had also.

Bond was training her by allowing her to push the boundaries of her comfort zone. She was still not necessarily 100% sure that he was the agent who was sent to train her but his instincts told him that she knew.

They had only spoken through text and email but Tanner or M herself could have briefed her on him. Part of the training he had prepared Judith for was to expect the unexpected.

Bond pulled up to the house and looked at Judith. Normally he would clasp her knee but she was already committed well to the foregone conclusion of this seduction. He couldn't go through with it...he new deep down that it would ruin any chance he could have with…

"What's the matter? Scared of taking someone your own age to bed?" A flash of worry crossed her face but she mastered it quickly. She leaned over and kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss.

This was wrong...all wrong and Bond started to get angry, not aroused as he should at least be acting. "Shall we go in and get better acquainted?"

"Yes! Most definitely." Bond rounded to her side of the car and helped her out. He looked up at the lights on in the house, remembering exactly what it was like in that sitting and dining room.

"I thought you promised that no one was home?"

"No one is home or...I must have just left the lights on before leaving. Come on. You haven't got cold feet now do you?"

"Not for a minute." Bond responded with a smile on his face that couldn't possibly reflect in his eyes.

Inside he knew this was all an act that he would stop and dismantle this entire evening with her as a learning lesson. Yes that would work. They could share a drink and go over what just happened and how to push your agenda without seeming pushy.

Seduction was really an acting artform. Making them think your only cursorily interested in them and that you in turn need to be enticed.

They reached the door and Bond's heart fluttered. His stomach went sour. What if she were home...what if...and...what...then?

The door opened and he was hit by the smell of her...the perfume was different from that of her daughters. He swallowed nervously as he took off his jacket and Judith took it as he made his way into the room and searched the corners desperately for her presence.

Where was she? "Lovely home."

"Yes , and well you should know...you've been here before haven't you Mr. Bond?" The shock on the poor agent's face made her laugh. "Yes I knew who you were. How did I do? I know it wasn't really that difficult considering you wanted me to seduce you. How was I?"

"M?"

"Not here tonight. She's out."

Bond was a little relieved that sex was off the table and now he could give her some pointers. "I would have thought that M would have had a female agent teach you? Unless you are planning on seducing a woman?"

"I'm not really up for doing either but I have to lure someone out of hiding and I'm apparently the only bait that will do."

Bond went to the bar cart and poured them each a drink. They would need to analyse her performance and he needed to find out what her mother was up to somehow.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You keep looking around as if you expect my mother to pop out from another room. Relax. We're alone agent Bond. I was told you were the best at this and will teach me to act the part. I mean it is outside my comfort zone but I'm willing to try. I have nothing else to do."

"I'm shocked that M is willing to put you in danger to do whatever this mission is. What are the two of you up to?"

"She knew you would ask. No I cannot. Need to know and all you have to do is get me ready to act like a hungry divorcee. Not as though that is far from the truth. However, I would never be so blatant about it. I'm too much like my mother to be that obvious."

"Really? I always found her very upfront and blatant about what she wants."

"Yes...at work of course but emotionally...sexually...we tend to be more shy and reserved. Trust comes hard to me and I assume her, as she has not been in a relationship since father died. I really think that now she tosses the all emotional turmoil and feelings of any excitement away in order to focus on the work. It's a shame really because I think she is still quite a catch. Don't you think so Mr. Bond?"

Bond swirled the amber fluid around his glass, unable to meet her eyes. "Yes...I think so too."

"You still seem uncomfortable?" Judith asked as she sat across from him with her feet tucked up under her on the sofa. "You've been here before. Mother...M told me that you broke in a few times. That was very cheeky of you Mr. Bond. What was that all about?"

"I needed to give her my report and I knew if I waited to do so in her office I would have been fired. I needed her to understand what I had discovered and my gut feeling about what was going on."

"The two of you are so alike. All I can tell you about the mission is that this is based on a big hunch that she has. I think our similar appearance is what she is hoping will confuse someone and lure one or more someones out of hiding."

"Who?" Bond asked trying not to seem desperate. There was something very troubling about this. It is definitely to dangerous for the head of MI6 and therefore, all wrong in his opinion.

"I honestly don't know the entirety of the mission. Sorry...I tend to let things slip a little too much with alcohol." Judith giggled.

"You will have to temper that. Ginger Ale in a wine glass, straight tonic or soda would be safer at the bar. It is easy to act drunk or tipsy and get yourself where you need to be. Who is going as your backup?

"M." Judith answered taking another sip.

"What!"

"She said M, Bond. Are you hard of hearing as well as presumptuous?" M said as she entered the room placing her handbag on the table.

Bond stood quickly. "M! I...didn't hear you come in."

"I came in the back so that I wouldn't disturb the two of you. I didn't know how far you would be willing to take this, considering she's my daughter. That puts everything in a precarious situation and no sane person wants to anger the boss. Then again, you usually shove that logic into the bin. That aside, how did she do Bond?"

"Well enough for a beginner. Why does she have to do this? Why are you putting your own daughter in danger M?"

"Danger...I am only using her to...to...draw something out. She will not be in danger, because I will be with her. Once I've got their attention Judith will return to base."

"So you are putting yourself in danger. How exactly is that any better?"

"I will do what I must Bond and it's not for you to question my motives."

"M...I...well...we all...I care."

"I know that Bond. I appreciate it but I can take care of myself."

"Well...then...how long do you want me to give Judith lessons and then move on to giving you lessons." Bond couldn't help but display a cheeky smile at the process of seducing M. Even if she was in danger.

M's demeanor changed, as if the temperature in the room increased and there was suddenly electricity in the air. She locked her deep blue's to his cerulean blue eyes.

"And what makes you think I need your lessons on how to seduce a mark?" M moved towards him with a distinct sway of her hips. She moved within arms reach of him and paused cocking her head to the side slightly and raising one of her graceful brows in a simmering question that was already answered in her mind. If his physiological response was an indication and he knew it was, she was damn well right.

Bond was acutely aware that she was awaiting an answer and by damn, he wanted to give it too her. He could think of nothing but the way her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, the way she moved and the dream of what she might taste like.

Unfortunately at that moment laughter erupted from the sofa and Bond's head immediately turned toward the sound, having completely forgotten that Judith Mansfield was even in the house. He knew he had given a little piece of himself away. The lonely desperate part of him that wanted her love, not just her grudging admiration for him as her best tool in her tool-shed.

Bond knew he wasn't the only one who had a thing for older dominant women. He was not even the only agent that saw M as a desirable yet unobtainable sexual conquest. He had hoped that she never knew the secret desire he held for her, until now. M really did hold all the cards, now that Bond felt it was obvious that she knew just how much he wanted her.

M had Bond's name, his number and now his heart. He hoped that M had been so concentrated on her self aware act of seduction that she may have missed the look of desire that had knocked all sense from him. Everything...the surroundings of her flat, her daughter had flown right out of his head. For that brief moment just held the two of them, within a breath of making this simmering attraction ignite.

"Exactly the reason daddy stayed with you all those years of never being around. James I still think she needs work. For a woman of her age and even mine to gain the attention of men in their 50's or even 60's takes something more."

"Yes I suppose there is that. Men love younger women to dominate." M agreed with her daughter.

M's persona of seductress dropped away from her. That image of her walking towards him would now merely reside as a fleeting memory for Bond to hold on to in future cold nights alone. He had to break this tension with work or a joke. He shifted his stance, swallowed hard and regained that bit of himself that M had laid bare for a few fleeting moment.

"Not all do, and the two of you could not be ignored if you tried. M you exude power and control. If your backstory is wealth and means you have it made. Judith, you are a recently divorced woman with the need to burn off a little steam. This is the backstory I believe you need to develop."

"Not really Bond. I know what we have to do. I just need techniques improved and the ability to go beyond the knee jerk reaction to withdraw from...him and make him believe I'm a willing supplicant."

Bond looked both concerned and questioning. "M...who is this you're after?"

"You do not need to know Bond you just need to condition us to accept a stranger, or mark's touch. We've been working with the other 00's over the last few months and done some preliminary work but this is the last of our training that need completing before we leave for this mission."

"You need me to go with you as back up and maybe 005 would be a good choice. One of us to watch each of you."

"No, they will be watching for bodyguards and that is why we will not be taking any on this vacation."

"That is certainly not protocol for an M and you know it."

"I know that and that is why I am publicly on sabbatical and Tanner is running the department. Your concern is noted but not needed Bond. We need fine tuning and that is all. Do you understand?" M said with her boss persona back in place and firing on all cylinders.

"I understand perfectly well. You are beginning to feel as though you've outlived your usefulness as M. That age is beginning to burden you as a professional woman and you need to prove your worth. It is age reversed from me at 18 to you...well shall we say over 60." Bond said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her as he would a truculent trainee.

"Contrived, contrite psycho babble is not in your job description as an agent Bond. Stick with what you know, cars loose women and killing. I maybe as you say, over 60 but that has nothing to do with my motivation now!"

"Touched a nerve did I M?"

"The two of you bicker like an old married couple. I have no idea what this mission is Bond but she's too stubborn to listen to reason and I'm done in and going to bed. Text me the next location to meet you and give me a proper mark to seduce. It's the only way I can improve in time." Judith said as she looked at the two of them standing in the middle of the sitting room staring each other down.

"Good night darling. I will be heading up as soon as Bond leaves."

Judith kissed her mother on the cheek and headed upstairs as M turned her attention back to Bond.

"Continue her lessons. Go find a suitable mark in his late 50's in some hotel bar and have some sedative available for her to spike his drink so that she doesn't have to go through with the entire act."

"M...I...really don't like any of this. Not to mention I have to have contact with her for a signal while she does it. I will have to get a wire from the office so I can listen in. As for teaching you…"

"I thought I just proved that I don't need much help in that department. I'm sure I can seduce any old man I may come across and it will be a cold day in hell when I would let you listen in on my seducing anyone 007."

"Come on M...be reasonable. I think you could seduce anyone you want...I was not insulting you in any way. I just need to be nearby to make sure the mark's hands don't get too fresh."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you need to keep their hands off me. You are not my bodyguard."

"I don't like the idea...of...whoever getting too fresh...that's all."

"You are an agent for Her Majesty's Government just as I am and I will do what I must just as you do on missions."

"That is for me...I'm an agent and you are M."

"So what?"

"M can't you just send another female agent to oversee Judith's mission. I still don't understand why you are using your daughter as a honeypot and then somehow also being involved?"

"That is really not for you to understand Bond. I just need her to make a splash to draw someone out and then I will take over."

"Oh...I see now. You are seducing someone from your past. Someone who will remember you as you were 25 years ago and that's what Judith is. You 25 years ago. Who is he M?"

"None of your concern."

"M?"

"Why are you pushing me Bond. It's not your place to do so." M stated crossing her arms across her chest in a telltale sign of closing her self off."

Bond had more than ten reasons why he needed to watch over her but the 11th was the one he loathed to say out loud. To admit it now may not only surprise her but put her off completely. He would never get her trust back if he suddenly tried to make this sexual between them. After tonight, M may have more than a little clue as to his feelings for her but as long as they were not voiced...they could all be explained away.

Bond didn't believe that M would just fall into his bed. In fact Bond doubted she would ever even consider it while she was his boss. Now that she was on sabbatical he theoretically had the opportunity...but...well...now her daughter was upstairs, possibly listening to the conversation they were having.

One thing was certain, Bond would only have one chance with M and one he desperately needed for it to work out. It was an all or nothing situation and he realized that the timing would have to be perfect.

If Judith hadn't been here and spoken up after M sauntered over to him, with sexuality dialed up to exceptional levels, he would have pounced. He wouldn't have been able to help himself. Judith tossed cold water all over his fantasy of kissing her mother with abandon and having her melt into his arms, like so many others before her.

"Why are you staring at me like that. What is wrong with you this evening? I know that this is an unusual circumstance but I never thought you would be embarrassed to have to teach an old woman such things. I took you for more you more professional than that."

"M...I...admire you a great deal and I definitely don't feel uncomfortable. I can't really explain it to you now but I will do as you ask. I will call Judith tomorrow."

"Good see that you do." M snipped.

Bond frowned but nodded as he gathered his coat and made his way to the door. "When do you want me to begin your training?" Bond questioned.

"Next week once we get Judith ready and sent out."

"She leaves this week?"

"Yes. Can you get her ready in time?"

"I will. Goodnight M."

"Goodnight 007."

Bond smirked at her. "I think you should start calling me James considering I will be seducing you next week."

M rolled her eyes. "If you are up to the job that is, 007."

"Oh M...I'm up to anything when you're around." Bond winked.

M proceeded to push him through the door and lock it behind him. As if locks had ever been a deterrent for him getting into her flat in the past.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No you're doing it wrong. For a saunter you need to glide more and smile as you look anywhere but at the mark directly."

"I know how to walk 007."

"I know you do M." Bond said exasperated.

M had booked a lounge in at MI6 for them to use as a bar. There was a concessions bar that they were using as a bar and a door at either end. Bond was working on her entrances and how to command a room. His mind involuntarily went back to when Vesper entered the casino that fateful night. Like an arrow to the heart. The woman who both loved and betrayed him because of that love.

Bond was stressing out. He had already had to comment on her dress and scent, not to mention adjust straps and scarves away from her cleavage to enhance them for some other person's gaze.

"And I think even you were impressed by my saunter last week." M said testily sensing Bond's exasperation she adjusted her scarf again to cover herself. He hated doing this. Having to spend his time...

"No you don't!" Bond said a bit too crossly, as he reached out and snatched the delicate silk material away from her completely and stuffed it absently into his jacket pocked. He sighed as he took his jacket off becoming more and more overheated around this stubborn siren who had no idea the effect she had on him.

Bond realized how he'd been treating her. How the memory of Vesper combined with the fear of losing M had made him lash out at her. "I should start calling you Eliza Doolittle?"

M was nothing if not exasperating on any day and by now he would have thought to have his emotions under control. But here he was like a desperate schoolboy hoping that she will notice him above all others. If she thought that, none of the other 00's would have been involved in her training. No she only thought him good at this one thing...seduction.

"Am I really that bad?"

"You need to draw all attention towards you and that is not an easy task considering you're a…"

"An old woman." M said placing her hands on her hips. "A Cockney old lady apparently."

"No! M I didn't mean that I was going to say mature...and you are very attractive." He'd stepped in it now. But how do you explain to your crush that you find her extremely sexy without overdoing it and making a fool of oneself at work?

"I meant to say that you are a woman who's used to keeping to the shadows, not displaying yourself intentionally for a male gaze. If I knew more about who you are trying to seduce I could tailor your actions and dress to be most effective but you refuse to tell me who and why you are doing this."

"Yes well that is for me to know. And for your information, I had a life. I didn't need to hide in the shadows that is why I have a code name. Do you think that I hid from friends and family and never smiled and laughed in public? No I did dress up and have fun from time to time in my life. I was not just an annoying, evil taskmaster." M was now sure that Bond's opinion of her was dull, boring and brooding even at home. Not that it mattered what he thought, it was just...predictable and she never thought that Bond was completely two dimensional.

"M...I didn't mean it like that. I can't bloody well say anything right around you lately." This was going from bad to worse.

M was uncomfortable with the comments that Bond was making, and frankly they hurt. He thought that she couldn't be open, amusing and charming in any way. As a defence, she would change the subject because dealing with the fact her best agent thought she was nothing more than an unattractive old shrew was defeating. Maybe she wouldn't be able to lure one out of hiding. Self doubt had always been hard for her to overcome.

"You think Judy is ready for her part?"

"Yes, but I cannot guarantee that she's this mark's cup of tea and it will depend on what other options are around."

"Are you saying that we have no chance to entice because of our age...I can assure you that this will not be a factor." M said with a confidence she didn't really feel.

Bond was intrigued by that remark and he had suspected all along that this was all about someone from M's past. That was a definite concern for Bond and that she needed to divert the mystery man for some reason.

M was not just trying to entice a suitor. They would never let her do this for personal reasons. This mark was wanted by six for whatever he'd done. None of this reassured Bond and he needed to follow her no matter what she ordered.

Technically M was no longer M so she couldn't order him away, any more than she could order away the way he felt about her.

Bond had slowly begun to realize that he had fallen for the stubborn, angelic woman who was his boss and who he was currently trying to teach the art of seduction. Not that she would need to do much more that speak to him, in order to seduce him.

This was one of the most challenging assignment Bond had ever taken. To teach the woman he had fallen for, how to seduce other men, when all she had really been doing was making him fall even more deeply in love with her. Yet there was a disconnect between them. She often looked more than hurt by his comments on her abilities. Bond would not have thought it possible for her to feel such away...unless she felt diminished in his eyes.

And that could never be.

"I can see your thoughts and yes this is about someone from my past. My daughter will peak his interest and then disappear. I will then arrive to replace her."

M had finally admitted it!

"With no back up? Come on M...that's just asinine. You need me to be there."

"No! He will know if you are. He has to believe that my daughter and I are on vacation and unsupervised. Once I believe he is willing to follow, I will come home. Not really my home but a safe house that I've had set up and moved into last week."

She'd moved! He hadn't realized but then all the sessions lately have been at the office or they would meet somewhere.

"M this is far too much of a risk. Why are you doing this? How dangerous is this man?" Bond could tell he sounded desperate but he was bloody well having an anxiety attack just thinking about her without guard around someone dangerous.

"007 I will be fine and I have to draw him out into the public, on camera for Q to begin to follow and trace his movements. Once his people contact him to say that they have seen me, we will identify a trail if one exists."

"If it exists? Why? Why doesn't he need people if he is the type of man I suspect he is? Is he a desk jockey who watches cctv cameras looking for you? If that's the case, please take a bodyguard...any agent if you don't want me."

M was shocked at Bond's concern and his adamant desire to accompany her. 007 was acting strangely. He followed her with his eyes in a way that made her feel...she didn't know...she was concerned that he would succeed in seducing her daughter. It was a strange feeling to watch the two of them interact in that way. She didn't care for having her two worlds meet like that but it could not be helped.

M was searching for a digital ghost and one who could rival Q division with his programming and hacking skills.

A ghost who would run back into hiding the moment he saw any agent and he would definitely see Bond.

However, M had a plan to keep Bond away and he wouldn't like it but that didn't matter.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why not?"

"It covers you up too much?"

"I love this dress."

"I can appreciate that M but I did some shopping and.."

"You did what!?"

"I bought you some clothing."

M's face was flushed at the presumption of the man. "You know my size and style...my colours?"

"No...well yes. I understand what you like M but what you like is not necessarily what your mark would like. You want to project yourself differently from work. This is not rocket science M. You need to dress provocatively and unless the man you want loves a woman in a power suit, you need an update."

M pulled the bag from his hand. "And just how did you manage my size?"

"Well...Judy and then…"

"I don't want an answer to that." M said turning bright red as she pulled lingerie from the bag. The presumptuous little shit! "You bloody well broke in again and went through my knicker drawer didn't you!"

It was Bond's turn to change hues as he shuffled his feet before her in her living room.

The door opened suddenly to distract the two, from their uncomfortable silence.

"Hello Mum...oh there you are. Hello James. Oh I see she's just got the surprize. Don't put him through the ringer Mum, I helped. Although, he is an ace at guessing sizes." Judith said pulling out three dresses from her bag.

"Here are the ones you instructed me to purchase. I have the receipt for you Mum...I'm sure this constitutes a work expense." M took the paperwork as she and Bond looked at the three dresses. One was very similar to the one Bond had produced for her to try on.

"Now do you understand what I am trying to accomplish M?"

"I think so...still..."

"M; it's like sleight of hand with people. Judith will intrigue and you will appear almost as you've not changed in 25 years."

"Closer to thirty to be honest." Judy said with a smile. M shot her a look. "Come on Mum...you look gorgeous and you know it. You are the only woman I've ever known to grow more attractive with age. That will hopefully bode well for me in the future."

"Go try them on and we will see the order in which you should wear them to compliment each other and garner the most attention." Bond said sitting down on the sofa to prepare himself for the fashion show. He would need to assess them for the way they carry themselves and instruct them how to maintain confidence and project their sexuality outward. Towards the unsuspecting man or men at whatever hotel or resort they were headed to.

Bond had begun to monitor the central booking agency that made all his travel arrangements. Hacked into the system in the hope that he would find when M and Judith were leaving and where they were going.

It would be easier if Tanner or Q let is slip but the two of them would just glare whenever he brought it up.

Bond had vacation due him and he planned on using it. He would book his own flight and get there before M to make sure that she was safe.

Bond tried to relax but the thought of having M model the clothes he had picked out for her was affecting him more than he thought. His eyes darted around her living room and suddenly he noticed Judith's bag on the floor beside the sofa.

He kicked it so that the contents spilled out of the open bag and he could take a look. Luck would have it that Judith still kept a small paper agenda in her bag. Bond cast his eyes up the stair and listened for any movement. The coast seemed clear and he quickly scanned the book to see that two weeks were marked...and that started in only three days!

Bond noticed that all it said was cruise. A cruise? Damn it...he had not thought that would be the case. He looked through earlier entries to see if anything else was written. Just a tiny penciled in BA 7548. A flight call sign.

Bond put the agenda back in the purse and returned it to it's formerly upright position beside the chair. He scrolled through British Airways flight numbers in the next few days and found that that flight was to Kingston Jamaica.

Before he could delve into it further he heard them reach the stairs. Judith descending first. She was lovely in the flowered wrap dress Bond had instructed her to buy. The one he got for her mother would compliment it perfectly.

The dresses were not identical but enough alike to make any man do a double take. M came down wearing hers….again with the scarf. Bond stood as they made their entrance. A frown on his handsome face as he made his way towards M, holding out his hand.

M looked testy as she exclaimed "Alright...here." She handed Bond the silk scarf that she was using to cover her cleavage.

M was many things but he had never taken her for shy before. "M you are hardly prudish about yourself now are you?"

"I'm just not used to the idea."

"Come on Mum...you look lovely. You've still got it so you might as well flaunt it. Besides you may meet a nice gentleman you can date for real."

Bond frowned at the thought that M may indeed attract a companion other than the mark she was working towards.

"I think the two of you need to keep your heads in the game and get back as soon as your mission is complete."

"Mr. Bond you are such a worrier. I swear you seem jealous." Judith said with a chuckle as she turned and headed into the kitchen. "I'll put the kettle on and we'll have a cup before the rest of clothes are tried on."

M tried to catch Bond's eyes, as he seemed to be turning red with embarrassment. The comment Judith made about a crush must have...then Bond's eyes did meet hers and M involuntarily took a sharp inward breath.

Bond looked away but not before…

Bond wondered if M had caught more than he should have shown. He found he could not meet her piercing blue eyes for long. It was just a breath. A loaded breath, with an eternity of longing and need held within it.

They were naught but two combatants normally balanced in locked combat over mission protocol or the mundane budget analysis M would accuse Bond of disregarding. This was something new.

M pulled back in shock. There was so much in that look. So many questions. He couldn't...could he? No...this was completely ridiculous. He was so young and she…

A voice called out from the kitchen. "Kettle's boiled are you coming or should I bring it out." The uncomfortable silence in which they had been pondering their circumstances shattered as M answered. "Coming dear."

M moved towards the kitchen as she tried to control her unsteady breathing and obvious confoundment. She heard Bond followed closely behind and it made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Not that she was scared of Bond….but she was scared of what that look held. Her plan to get him out of the way for the duration of her mission was now imperative. If he...actually felt something for her...more than what she had thought, then he would ruin this and that could be fatal.

* * *

Later that evening when M had gone to the safe house to go to bed she called Tanner.

"I think you need to send him now. Tonight. He will follow me if we are not careful. And Tanner...has Bond ever...expressed strong feelings towards me. Be honest. I don't care if he's called me a bitch or bean counter."

" _Why M...has something happened? Did he follow you to the safe house?"_

"No...but he is insistent that he accompany me on this mission."

" _I see. M I think he may be developing too much of a personal attachment to you."_

"I don't understand this."

" _I do...look at the characteristics of the only other woman in his life and you will find similarities."_

"What! His mother...or do you mean Vesper? She was hardly a model citizen and easily swayed by a boyfriend who made her into a traitor."

" _M...you misunderstand me. Vesper was a beautiful woman with a strong personality...like you."_

M paused not wanting to harp on the comparison and just take the compliment as given. "Thank you Tanner but I still don't see...the possibility of anything more than I'm a mother figure for him. Or this is all just casual flirtation to get under my skin."

" _Why because you feel that your age is a deterrent? Because I can assure you that it is not."_

"Tanner! I think you had better work on that plan we had to get 007 out of the way and busy for the next three weeks."

" _Very well Ma'am. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight Tanner." M hung up the phone and turned out the bedside lamp. She was tired but she knew it would be difficult to sleep.

"Damn him...as if."

M's minds raced to uncharted territories where every fantasy she had ever had about her most troublesome agent could come true.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bond sat across from Gareth Mallory with Tanner hovering nearby.

"I'm busy."

"What do you mean you're busy?" Mallory asked perplexed.

"I was given a special project by M." Bond retorted.

"You've done what you set out to do there 007 and don't try to pull one over on me. M called me and told me that you were now free to do missions." Tanner added.

Bond glared at him and scoffed. "When?"

"Last night."

"So she's leaving soon and I should be the one there for back up."

Tanner was getting short with Bond's attitude. "You know that she doesn't want or need it now. M has been in training for months with all the 00's not just you 007."

"I know but it would be dereliction of duty to allow the head of MI6 to go into dangerous territory alone."

Mallory interjected in what seemed to be the beginning of a heated back and forth between the agent and M's chief of staff. "That was discussed with the PM extensively and it was agreed upon that the value outweighed any risks she took on this matter. Besides, I am officially M now and hold the keys to the place Bond. You can work for MI6 as a 00 which is not easy to obtain or you can resign and I know that the former M would hate for that to happen."

"I'm confused. How are you M, if M didn't retire or resign?" Bond asked with a smirk. Tanner rolled his eyes and moved towards the door.

"I will fetch your documents from downstairs Bond. Try not to get yourself fired before I can return."

Bond smiled widely at Tanner and cupped his hands behind his head leaning back in his chair. "No promises Tanner but then again if he is not M...then only she can do that."

Tanner sighed and was about to add something but shook his head and decided not to bother. He left the office to collect Bond's travel documents and mission file.

Gareth Mallory started in the moment the door closed. "Look 007, I was appointed to the post by the PM. Bond, you have to understand that this has to seem legitimate. When M returns I will step aside for her to continue as head of MI6 until she retires or the PM asks her to step aside."

"So that is how you're playing this then Mallory? Get to the job through your political connections?"

Mallory frowned. "I will refrain from answering that as it insults both of us. Stop trying to press my buttons. I will not be as forgiving as she is."

Bond scoffed. "You don't know her well at all do you?"

Mallory met Bond's eyes and looked suddenly serious. "And exactly how well do you know her Bond?"

Bond met his gaze. "Not as well as some but I've been on the end of many of her withering looks and I know that since Mitchell turned traitor and almost killed her that she's not been herself. Something is gnawing at her and it involves what is going on right now."

Mallory became concerned. "You don't think she's properly prepared?"

"I think that she thinks that she's prepared but I have my doubts. Not to mention that she's using her own daughter for this. Something is really not right."

Mallory sighed. "Her Daughter?"

Bond looked confused. "You didn't know?"

"No...M and Tanner kept that part from me. This is concerning."

"You think." Bond added sarcastically. "How did you not know? Did you meet Judith?"

"No, not personally. I assumed that she was an agent who M trusted and who looked the part she wanted her to play."

"So you are blind in all this? Never questioned who Judith was nor saw a picture. The moment you see that woman you know exactly who's daughter she is."

"Well there is not much you or I can do about it now. We have to let her go along with this plan and let us know what happens. Q is overseeing all of her movements personally. Bond you need to go do the mission you've been given."

Tanner came into the room with a package and handed it to Bond.

Bond reluctantly took the package and nodded to both of them as he turned to leave. "Tanner you may have some questions to answer once I return and perhaps sooner." Bond said looking from Tanner to Mallory.

"Bond make sure to report to Q, he has some equipment for you." Tanner said abruptly.

Bond met his eyes with an upraised brow. Tanner never usually said that. If M didn't then it was implied that he would not need any special equipment. "I will do that now. I will be back as soon as I complete the mission."

"Good." Mallory said. Happy with his apparent compliance.

Tanner was about to have an uncomfortable meeting with their temporary M as Bond made his way quickly down to see the old man, .

Q had always had a soft spot for him and Q was definitely not going to let M go unprotected into the great unknown. At least Bond hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

Q was busily making piles of different equipment beside various sized luggage bags when Bond reached Q branch. Bond remained serious when he greeted the older man.

"Q please tell me you know where she is? I know that the Bahamas is one possibility but I don't trust that she didn't plant that information to lead me astray."

"007...you know that you can't have me jeopardize another agent's mission."

"Yes but you and I both know that M is not an agent and that we both value her safety a great deal."

Q stopped in his tracks and looked down at the equipment piles. "Not here Bond. Look at your package...carefully and take this pack." Bond took the small black sling pack and nodded. Q could barely meet his eyes and Bond sensed that he was not at all happy with this situation.

"Good luck on your mission 007...and bring her back safe." Q finally met Bond's eyes.

"I will, you can count on me."

"I usually count on you to destroy everything I give you on a mission. This time I trust that you will be more more careful, considering the importance of your mark to this organization."

"Yes, this mark...is far more precious to me than any previous missions."

"I'm trusting you to handle with extreme care 007 this time Bond." Q said digging his index finger into Bond's chest.

Bond smirked, Q never referred to him by anything but his number but this time the old man needed to convey the importance M had to all of them. He needn't really worry about that.

Bond was beginning to suspect that on some level, Q and Tanner knew his greatest weakness. They may mistakingly think that Bond was craving a mother in M. The reality of the situation since the Quantum mission, was far more difficult to navigate.

On one had, M was a tough bitch, but that was contradicted by the separate life that Bond had a glimpse of when he broke into her flat. This and her unwavering attack, was a powerful teaching moment, even if she were in a possibly threatening situation with him, a killer in her flat. Her husband asleep in the bedrooms hidden from view.

Bond was torn between just wanting to protect M, to wanting her...deeply...sexually and all to himself. Recently, this entire mission of training M to seduce...someone else...brought all these conflicting emotions to the surface.

Bond had been fostering the fantasy of taking her away without the constant barrage of international espionage. The problem was that M was too good for him. She would never believe that his feelings were this real and intense. Ever since Bond's first mission she became the only woman he could trust and the only one he truly wanted to please.

James Bond was falling in love with her and she didn't have a clue. It was unlike what he thought love was like in his previous relationships. He knew that in some ways that he was stalking M but he convinced himself that he was truly just protecting her after what happened with Mitchel. Bond shook his head to try to clear this doubt and uncertainty out of his head. He had a mission to focus on and it could be the most important one he had faced thus far in his career.

Bond left Q branch. Once he reached his car he opened the package from Tanner and saw the tickets and instructions for his mission. There was a folded up map that was marked and not the destination that he was instructed to go.

One thing was for certain, it was not the same place that he thought M was headed. Bond smiled to himself. He knew that Tanner and Q wouldn't let her do this without him.

Bond headed to the airport determined to meet up with M and her daughter as soon as he managed tracking down the low level thug Mallory had him after. Tanner must have spoon feed him this assignment because it shouldn't take more than a few hours. M was headed to Monti Carlo which was just a short flight away from his mission.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bond drove towards the hotel he was staying at. It was just about dark and he was a bit roughed up. His sleeves were torn and bloodied and there was at least one cut on his forearm as a result of the knife fight he had just survived.

Tanner knew that the mission was over and told Bond pointedly to take a few days to "recover". Bond had Q book him a flight to Monte Carlo but he would have to wait until morning. He had just missed any chance of catching the last flight out tonight.

Bond stopped outside the entrance, tossing his keys to the valet. "I'll need the car by 8 am." He slipped the man several Euros and walked into the hotel. He made his way across the lobby to the front desk.

"Any messages for room 238?"

"No sir." The man said looking at his rough appearance with mistrust and confusion.

"Rough day in the market." Bond said with a smile as he headed to the hallway. He jogged quickly up the one set of stairs and made it to his room.

Bond tossed his bag on the bed and hit the shower. After cleaning up he found his first aid kit and dealt with the more severe of the scratches. His mobile rang, it was Q.

"What have you got for me old man."

 _For that I shouldn't give you anything 007._

"I apologize Q. What has happened?"

 _I just heard that you finished your mission in record time and that is fortuitous 007...because we have a problem._

Bond sat up a little straighter getting concerned. Dread filled him as well as frustration. "I'm stuck here until tomorrow unless you have a private plane nearby that I can use."

 _I don't unfortunately and you using one would get back to London very quickly. And we don't want that do we 007._

"Tell me."

 _M has ordered her daughter home. You know what that means._

"Someone has taken the bait."

 _Yes. I have been told to get her a passage on a cruise of the Mediterranean without her daughter but in a suite. Now I know that part of her cover makes her a woman of means but there could be more to it than that._

"Why? What's happened." Bond asked with an intensely serious tone.

 _From what Tanner has told me she has made a gentleman friend._

"What!?"

 _Clean out your ears lad! Stop being obtuse I said she found a gentleman friend. Why is that so shocking? She's a stunning woman._

"Q...that is not what I meant and yes, I know that she is. I'm acutely aware of that fact and I suspect that you already knew that."

 _I had my suspicions….for what it's worth I admire your personal growth 007 and that would be the reason I'm letting you know this even though Tanner and I were told to keep quiet about all aspects of M's mission. I know that the gentleman friend is safe I did research on him myself. He is a wealthy Scotsman who...well he has no ill intent towards M._

"No ill intent...but…"

 _Yes, well we don't know how much if it is an act on her part 007...Bond...are you still there?_

Bond swallowed deeply, "What is his name?"

 _I don't know if I should tell you that...you should just try to get there before the ship leaves tomorrow at 3 pm. I have a room for you onboard. Stick to the shadows my boy. Watch her carefully and don't interfere. She will not thank you for it._

"She will if I save her life."

 _Let's hope that incidents that threaten her life like that will never come and you can just observe._

"I'm never that lucky Q."

 _Huhhh….I understand 007. Good luck tomorrow and use your comm sparingly as I will only be able to check a few times an hour._

"I will only use in case of extreme emergencies. I promise."

* * *

LONDON

Call disconnected Q sighed. Poor Bond, he was far more deeply involved with M than they had guessed. Tanner came into the room and greeted the elder scientist.

"Judith is to leave for the airport after M leaves for her ship. Can you make sure we have cameras at the hotel, the airport, and the pier?"

"I will see to it. We have a different problem."

Tanner frowned and tensed. "What problem?"

"James. He is further gone than you or I ever imagined."

"He...well it was all to rile her up...the innuendo and teasing. A crush on a mother figure is surely understandable and she exudes...it can't be more serious than that."

"I believe that it is."

"For how long?"

"I don't know...likely since she went to collect him in Russia after the girl…"

"The woman...Vesper."

"Yes well she seemed a stupid girl in my book."

"I bloody well hope that you are wrong."

"Why? Do you not think that he's sincere?"

Tanner stammered. "Well...I...it's just that she is...well M and Bond...is a womanizer."

"Do you not understand that is all just the persona that Bond puts on for the job?"

"Well I...I never expected him to desire M."

"Desire would be more understandable Mr. Tanner. Bond has gone further than that."

"You mean."

"Love. I think he has fallen in love with her and he doesn't know what to do about it but to protect her. Teaching her how to seduce someone else has pushed him from...what did you call it...a fleeting infatuation to love."

"We can do nothing about it but help him make sure that she stays safe. I hope whatever is working it's way out of the shadows will not be difficult for M to deal with should Bond not make it to her in time."

"I will listen in as much as possible but I don't want to draw too much attention."

"I don't think Mallory would mind but I understand being cautious."

* * *

Bond took a large gulp of the amber liquid in his glass as he leaned back in the chair staring at his phone. Running over the discussion he just had with the old man.

Gentleman friend…

Cruise alone with a gentleman friend…

Bond put the glass on the table, leaned forward in his chair and palmed his face in his hands. Looking down between his feet he ran his hands up through his short cropped hair groaning.

Sleep would be hard to come to him tonight. Thoughts swirled in his head about what she was doing and with whom.

Bond doesn't really have a say and would she even believe…

Judith might?

If Judith believed him sincere could M?

"FUCK!"

How did his life devolve into that of a lovesick teen. He was never like this when he was an actual teen. He needed to run. He was suddenly full of pent up energy that needed to be released.

James quickly changed into shorts and t-shirt and left his room. He hit the gym and the treadmill. He put earbuds in and some upbeat music on low. It was never good to lose focus on his surroundings. The gym was reasonable size and two women were finishing up but smiled when they saw him. He noticed that their eyes followed him as he entered the room to get on the treadmill.

Bond had just smiled and nodded but that seemed to be enough to inspire them to linger. He could have either of them and for a second...he considered it. Then his stomach rolled and he thought of the way they looked at him and juxtaposed that with an older gentleman looking at M like that. Like a piece of…

Bond ran faster and ignored the women trying to make eyes at him. His heart rate was up and he was sweating profusely and they may have thought he was running to impress them but in the recess of his mind he was willing propelling his body towards M.

He growled as he finished running and got off the machine, grabbing his towel, ignoring the fawning 20 something women who may have been pleasurable but would never give him half of what he needed.

"Hey...would you like to meet us later for a drink?"

"You are far too young for me ladies and I'm spoken for."

"She's a lucky woman."

Bond smirked. "Good evening ladies." He walked out of the gym and to the stairs, still wishing he hadn't missed that last flight to Monte Carlo.

* * *

 **Monte Carlo**

Bond drove towards the hotel Judith and M were staying at. He hoped that he would catch them in time. Judith was to fly back to London and M was to go to meet the ship.

As he waited in line for the valet he caught a glimpse of auburn hair at the entrance waiting for a car.

It was Judith.

James was about to get out of the car as he watched to men dressed in suits approach M's daughter and each take one of her arms.

Judith was shocked and attempted to pull away from her captors as they moved her towards a large SUV at the front of the line.

Bond jumped from his car and rushed the men from behind. He took out, one dropping his elbow hard across the back of his neck. Then he swung madly at the other punching him hard in the face. He would not let Judith be taken.

Judith screamed and security came out of the hotel, looking towards the disturbance. Bond saw two other men getting out of either side of the large Mercedes and moved towards them. One on the side further away was a massive man with garish blonde hair. He locked eyes with Bond as he fought off the other man who had emerged from the right side of the SUV.

The blonde man looked from Bond to Judith with what could only be considered raw desire to have her.

"NO! Judith!" Bond screamed as the man moved towards Judith.

The hotel security now upon him the man looked suddenly hesitant. The sounds of sirens in the distance may have had equal effect on the man. Judith ducked out of the reach of the large man and ran towards Bond. The blonde giant fumed silently as he pushed off the security and climbed in the car and took off.

Judith made it to Bond with a panicked look on her face. "What's happening?"

"Not here...come on." Bond had her firmly by the arm and opened the door to his car for her. He got in as fast as possible and hit the accelerator as he spun out and around all the waiting cars with shocked inhabitants who were frantically snapping pictures or calling for the police.

Bond spun away from the hotel and hit his comm as he drove hell bent after the Mercedes.

 _Yes 007?_

"Look Q I just stopped a blonde man from trying to take Judith! Driving in a white Mercedes GLS track it! FAST! Judith what can you tell us about that man?"

"Nothing….I've never seen any of them before! Is mum alright"

"I don't know where is she?"

"She left over an hour ago to catch the cruise."

Bond took his eyes off the road to look at her for a moment. "Alone?"

It was a question but had far deeper meaning to Bond in it's urgency.

"No. She went with Ian, the man she met here"

"Is he...compromised? Why did she go with him?"

"Mum had Q and Tanner check him out but she was really just enjoying time with him. And as she said; it worked well to keep her out and about to be seen."

"Did she say who she was luring out? Why send you back now?"

"M didn't think it was working at first so she thought it was better I returned home. There were men watching us. Mum was certain the bait was set but that it may take time to lure him out from wherever he was. She wanted me home safe. I guess that her timing was just a bit off on that."

Bond weaved around cars dangerously looking for any sign of the white vehicle. "Q; anything on cctv?"

 _Believe it or not Bond there are a lot of white Mercedes driving around Monte Carlo. I see the ship the M is on at the Pier. I think it better you head there._

"Fine! Get a ticket for Judith because I'm not about to leave her alone after someone just tried to take her."

 _I will. Tanner has a taxi with her things headed to the pier also but you must hurry they are leaving in less than an hour._

Bond pushed the accelerator, taking a glance back to see a black car following them. He took the next right quickly as possible and the other car missed. Bond took another quick right and drove through an alleyway speeding down it to burst out on a busy avenue.

"Q we may be a bit delayed reaching the pier, we have a tail. "There is a black Audi sedan following us. Track it if you can and send a team wherever they end up.""

 _I have them 007 and I will put my best trainee on watching it as I monitor you and the lass. Try to lose them first then head to the ship and I will try to reach the captain_

Cars were honking, tires squealing and pedestrians scurrying. As Bond tried to lose their unwanted followers. The chase continued through the streets as the black car seemed to find them wherever they headed, or there were two.

"Q they either have a tracer on my rental car or there are two identical black Audi following us."

 _It appears you are correct on both counts. I have managed to block the trace but you need to lose both now. I don't need to remind you that time is of the essence._

"I understand that." Bond answered sarcastically as he began to lead the chase away from the city on the winding mountain roads. Bond silently thanked the fact he always requested Aston Martin's wherever he went. The extra horsepower was greatly needed in this case.

Judith hung on for all the close corners and rapid acceleration. She was a brave woman and said nothing that would distract Bond from the driving. He found a dirt road that led to a farm outside the city and pulled in and around behind the barn. He waited patiently to see if they would pass him on the main road and that the old man or his protégé had disabled any tracker on the car.

"Q we've pulled off. Have they passed yet?"

 _Yes 007. Head for the ship as fast as you can. I am having difficulty reaching the captain._

Bond hit the accelerator and headed back to the city. He travelled as quickly as possible to not draw unwanted police attention to them as they reached the city streets.

Bond gradually made it down to the waterfront.

"James the ship is leaving!" Judith exclaimed.

"Q were coming up on the ship. They are pulling up the mooring lines! Stop that ship Q!"

Bond drove past the secured area with the port authority screaming at them they rushed towards the ship that was about to move away early. "Why are they leaving early?"

 _I made your reservation yes but if not there the desired amount of time before departure the ship leaves. I've triggered a security alert onboard they are pausing. Unfortunately you may have to use your real credentials to secure access to the ship as that was the only way I could get them to pause._

Bond halted the Austin by the gangplank that is extending back to the docking area. A taxi was already there waiting with some bags for Judith.

Bond and Judith hopped out of the car and Judith goes to get her bags while Bond pulls his from the boot of the car. Hoping that most passengers will not notice the delay.

"Q I hope no unwanted eyes sense the delay."

 _I spoke to the captain myself and they are keeping this as quiet as possible and handing out drinks to the guests._

Bond threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up Judith's with a smile as she picked up on the signal and looped her arm through his and climbed the gangplank.

"We will play this as lovers." Bond whispered to M's daughter.

"I guessed that." She smiled and followed him up to the first mate waiting for them.

"Good day mister Bond. May we now depart?"

"Yes."

The mate radioed the bridge as the gangplank was pulled in and the last line pulled up.

"Follow me and I will take you to your cabin."

"Thank you very much." Bond added charmingly as they did as instructed.

There was no need for further conversation but Judith provided remarks of how lovely and how exciting provided ample normalcy to their late arrival as a romantic couple on a cruise.

Once in their inside ship's cabin the porters who had been following placed their bags in the room and left. The first mate came with them.

"Is there anything you need to report agent Bond?"

"Not yet. We will be normal tourists but may I have your number should I need to notify you of any changes."

"That is fine." He handed Bond a card and left them in their small cabin.

Bond activated his comm on speaker through his mobile. "Q you couldn't have gotten us a nicer cabin? I mean a view would be nice."

 _Funny 007, I thought it best to keep you away from M and besides that was all that was left. I apologize to Judith for making her share her space._

"Don't worry about me Q. I'm just happy that James arrived when he did."

"Q there was a tall blonde man in that car we were after, that tried to take Judith, did you find it?"

 _Unfortunately...no. We will keep trying however as well as tracking your followers._

"We will lay low here until we are well away from port. What is M's suite number?"

 _2103 but keep yourself out of her sight as much as possible 007. She will have my head for getting you onboard as it is._

"I will check in daily unless there is an emergency. For now I believe I need a drink. Bond said as he winked at Judith. She nodded her head in agreement and took her bag to the bathroom to change.

 _Behave yourself 007. We don't need one of your typical disasters on this mission._

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

M stood at the check in desk with her daughter. "I'm sorry dear but I'm much too tired to go wandering right now. I will go to the suite. You feel free to enjoy the pool and lounge."

"I will once we get settled mother."

The two ladies were dressed very nicely and made a point of being as vivacious as possible and in view of any cameras set to observe the guests.

They took their key cards and smiled at the staff of the Hotel Metropole. It was a good choice of location for casinos and restaurants in which to be seen. They took the lift to their suite. It was located on the second highest floor as not to seem over the top wealthy.

Once they made it to their room M grabbed Judith by the arm and put her pointer finger to her lips as she looked around the room. She took a tool from her purse and turned it on. The lights beeped orange and then green as she moved around the open suite.

The suite had a lovely sitting area and a bar to the right of a small kitchen area. At either ends of the room were doors to separate bedrooms.

"Oh my what a lovely suite mother." Judith said exaggeratedly as they looked around for anything suspicious. M had only small chances to tell Judith what to do while travelling as their personas had to be a bit over the top for both of them.

"It is nice darling but I would that it rather be blue than the beige that it is. Beige is so boring."

Judith laughed. "You do always say that I love a nude shoe and purse though." They kept up the trivial diatribe until M had cleared both bedrooms and the three bathrooms.

They both sighed once they were done.

"All clear?"

"Yes." M kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the sofa. "Be a dear and make mummy a gin and tonic would you."

"I will after I use the toilet and stow our bags. That was a really long flight for some reason."

"It only seems that way because we had to be on with this act the entire way."

Judith took M's bags towards the room to the right, past the kitchen and bar. "This one alright for you?"

"Yes, fine. If I remember correctly that way looks over the courtyard towards the Casino and the other the street."

Judith placed her mother's bags in the room and then went towards her own. Five minutes later she returned in slippers and headed for the bar. Noticing that there was no ice she when into the kitchen to find fresh lemons and limes along with ice to place in the bucket.

"Darling do check the bottles to make sure they are sealed before you use them."

"Are all spies this paranoid?"

"I my dear am not a spy, I am an analyst. I search for patterns and find the root cause."

"So your a psychologist as well then?" Judith said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" M said frowning at her daughter sitting across from her sipping her own G&T.

"Oh...nothing." Judith said with a smirk. "Nothing at all. Queen of observation my ass."

M had been reclining on the pillows but now sat up straight. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You never knew when I snuck out and you certainly don't seem to comprehend that Bond is…"

"Bond is what!?"

"Bond has more than just a crush on you and you don't want to admit it."

"What!"

"You heard me. He can't take his eyes off you when you are near him and you bloody well had to send him away to keep him from following us on this mission. You even had me plant false information in my calendar."

"That is because I knew that he was stubborn enough to follow us."

"He's the only one?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I have been trained by a great many of your 00's and none of them were itching to follow us nor took our training so incredibly personally."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not! I was observing as 005 taught me and Bond was exhibiting the tell tale signs of a man in love and it was not just because he was teaching us seduction. The fact that he chose our wardrobe to reflect what he liked you best in, it's obvious. In fact, that seemed to pain him while he was teaching us. The way you looked and were going to have to act for someone else, it affected him deeply."

"Yes it was. I told him to seduce you and to allow you to seduce him."

"Mother he looked scared the night I brought him home, and uncomfortable when he thought that I was not looking. His eyes searched for clues of you in the flat and he sniffed the air like he could smell your perfume."

"That is absurd. I am old enough to be his mother and that is not a kink that I could ever allow myself to fulfil."

"You like him." Judith stated with her eyes growing wide as the realization hit her. Bond having a crush on his boss was text book for an orphan but that her mother was trying to hide how strongly she felt for her agent was...was difficult. Judith loved her father but he had been gone almost a year now and her mother did deserve to have a relationship as much as she did as a divorcée.

"What?!"

"You like him more than any of the others and it shows. They all know it and you do too."

"I do not!"

"You do and you want him as much as he wants you but you let your position as M define you."

"And? What other insights do you think you should inform me of?"

"Don't let it define you and seize the day mother. There is an age gap but neither of you have significant others so it seems only natural that he fell in lust for the strict mother like figure in his life. Besides he has loved another and she betrayed him…Vesper."

"Tanner told you all this didn't he."

"Yes and about the woman Bond left the service over. By the description of her I can imagine that she was the only woman Bond had met that could hold a candle to you. But she betrayed him and the country."

"She did it for love. And she saved Bond for the same reason. I could never bring myself to feel anything but pity for the situation Vesper got herself into." M said finishing her drink and looking forlorn. "Pity for both of them. They could have..."

"What? A family? Not everyone wants one of those and your 00's do not seem to care for domestic life. Far to boring for them. I want you to promise me that if we succeed in this mission mother that you will give Bond a chance."

"I cannot give that promise...it would be...wrong of me...in my position."

"Quit."

"What!"

"You heard me. Retire mother. It is past time that you do. I know that you are a control freak but there must be others able to fill your shoes. You manage short vacations from time to time and this Mallory seems well suited to the job. Besides if you don't I will."

"You will? Really?!"

"Shit...mum...he is the most handsome man I have ever met. I don't care how many other women he's been with so long as he's still clean, I would in a heartbeat."

M threw a cushion across the coffee table at her daughter and they both dissolved into giggles.

* * *

M knew the two of them were now being watched. It took a few days but she realized and then she met Ian McLoud. At first she thought he was put up to it but then Q and Tanner ran him through the system. He had his own money and was a widower just looking for companionship. He was a nice gentleman and an excellent beard for her to spend time with while hitting the town.

The first day M played ill and stayed in the room watching Judith remotely thanks to Q. Judith was getting attention and there were men who were beginning to follow her around. She was playing the role very well.

M introduced herself to the party the next evening and the two of them chatted and drank at the bar with many different people from around the world. M found it exhausting to perpetuate the act. To be effervescent and laugh at all the jokes these drunken letches were trying on them was wearing thin.

Most of the older men were more interested in Judith than M but she stuck with the conversations and jokes just to enforce the charade. Once they knew that the two women would not be separated most lost interest quickly. All those with money anyway. They were just looking for a quick score while on vacation.

Those younger men seeking their attention were either not wealthy and looking to score with a cougar or on the cusp of wealth and looking for women who could propel either their careers or their gambling habits.

All in all they kept their eyes open, even when acting inebriated.

Ian McLoud arrived the day after and M had seen him watching them for more than a day when he deliberately ran into them at the pool. He was polite and asked to sit with them to get some sun.

M smiled and agreed. They chatted about things they had in common, not all of which were made up for M's cover. He seemed genuine and M found him charming and funny. He was very polite and included Judith in all the conversations but it was M he was interested in not her daughter. It was a nice change of pace.

That evening M had Tanner and Q look into him. Once cleared she told Judith that she could leave her alone with him and wander around to be seen on her own. This way the bait would hopefully be taken soon and then M could send her home.

M was beginning to worry that Judith was becoming too involved with the game portion. And she did still think of this all as was an actual fun game. If she knew what could be lurking in the shadows, it would traumatize her and that was not what M wanted to happen to her daughter. She wanted her home and safe.

M feared for her and herself to be honest. If that former agent she thought was lurking in the shadows was the same one she gave up to the Chinese all those years ago then he would either kill her outright or kidnap and torture her for revenge.

This man was the reason M could not let Bond get too close. She learned her lesson long ago in Hong Kong.

* * *

M knew that the bait had been laid successfully when a Spanish man bumped into her and knocked some tourist pamphlets from her hand. He apologized profusely and tagged her purse with a tracker. He told her how beautiful she was and what a lovely voice that she had. All the while M could see that he was recording the interaction for someone.

As it happened she had been waiting in the lobby for Ian. When he arrived with a concerned look on his face, seeing this younger man speaking with Olivia.

"Here now...you wouldn't be trying to steal my date would you young man?"

The younger man apologized and left. M knew for certain that whoever sent him was recording everything that would be said from this time forward and that she had to be careful to lead them away from Judith.

"Lass, I know that we've just met but I feel a real connection. Do you think you would like to leave with me tomorrow on a cruise to Italy? I have always wanted to see it by sea."

"Ian that sounds wonderful. You do move fast don't you?"

"At my age darling you see something as wonderful as you, you have to take the chance. Besides I know that your daughter may want to act a chaperone so I got an extra suite. I didn't want to presume too much, so quickly."

Olivia laughed and swatted his arm. "You are a terrible charmer. Tomorrow is so sudden. Judith had planned on going home because we just got word that a dear friend of hers is sick."

"Oh dear. Well I understand if you and the lass need to return to London but I hope that you will consider extending your vacation another week or two to spend time with me."

"No...no I mean this is sudden but I would love a cruise. I do insist on paying my own way." M said coyly.

"There are no strings attached. I promise you."

"I don't mind some strings." M responded cheekily. The strange thing was that she didn't. Ian was a wonderful man and it was about time she was comfortable enough around someone who she could...make love with since Nigel passed.

Regardless of what Judith implied...and her protective feelings for James. How easy it was to lie to oneself. If you say it over and over again in your head the inappropriateness of a woman of her age and James. He wants her...she's seen it in his eyes and in the flash of other men and agents eyes over the years. She knew it was dangerous in Hong Kong and she knows it now.

All this Quantum entanglement into something bigger, some other organization. It's all connected but this can't be the work of Tiago...he would have come for her earlier if he was free all this time. The Chinese claimed he died 15 years ago and if he had been free...he would have come for her.

Ian escorted M back to her room to get ready for dinner and as they paused at her door, he leaned down and kissed her. M froze for a moment but then responded in kind. Ian was a tall man, not overweight but definitely with signs that he was a big and muscular man in his prime. Now in his seventies he still held up with a head full of silver hair which was likely auburn like Judith's when he was young. All in all he was a catch but her mind drifted to the frustrated look Bond would give her as he pulled her scarf away from her cleavage.

Why did that infuriating man have to intrude on this moment!

The kiss ended sweetly and Olivia's heart pounded in her breast and her breathing was off. Ian took it as a good sign however it was more a building frustration of truth that had hit her completely overwhelming her senses. Olivia Mansfield, travelling as herself and a retired woman of means was smitten with a much younger philandering agent who drank too much, drove too fast and made her blood boil.

Ian would not come out of this unscathed and that would be cruel. "Ian...not that I'm complaining about that wonderful kiss...but I need you to understand that I'm not looking for anything more than fun. I don't want another marriage, getting used to another man dominating my life."

"I see."

"No don't take it as an insult. I just devoted almost 40 years to one man and I don't think anyone will ever truly replace him in my heart so I don't want you to get your hopes up that this will continue beyond the week on the ship."

"Just using me for a bit o'fun then are we." Ian said with a wink. He smirked and nodded pulling her into a quick hug. "I can see to that darling. Although I may fall hopelessly in love with you."

"Oh no...don't do that...please." Olivia said giggling. "I hated my husband when I first met him and it took me a long time to warm up to him. You on the other hand I have gotten on with right from the start."

"That can be good or bad depending on how we look at it. But I promise not to fall in love with ye and just have a good time. I'll pick you and the young lass up in an hour and a half."

"Until then." Olivia said as she unlocked the suite door, brushed off the tracer that was on her bag and accidentally stepped on it crushing it into the carpet. Olivia finished opening the door and disappeared on the other side. Judith put down her book and just smirked at her mother.

"Snogging outside the room door mother...I never expected that I would have to have the talk with you after all these years."

M stepped forward leaned over the sofa grabbed a small pillow and tossed it at her impertinent daughter. "It serves well to do it here in camera view so prying eyes can see. You can fly home tomorrow as planned. I will be leaving earlier to board the cruise ship with Ian."

"I don't feel right about leaving you on your own mother."

"And I don't feel right about having you near when things begin to get messy. You are to stay under guard and at the safe house until I return or the threat has been neutralized." M made a call on her phone and turned the speaker on.

M filled Tanner and Q in on the details and asked about the side mission she had them on. Tanner said nothing on that front yet but they were hopeful that the next few hours would turn that all around.

Tanner and Q assured her that Mallory was none the wiser and still playing the role that she needed played.

"Well then, we will just have to see what tomorrow brings." M said with a ruefully pessimistic smile.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well this plan worked better than I expected." M muttered under her breath, as she ducked into a souvenir shop in Genoa. There were men following her and Ian as she pulled him into a small souvenir shop.

"Hey now, what's the rush lass." Ian protested as M pulled him along.

M turned to look at him and sighed. Oh to be so innocent in the world that she lived in. She grabbed a straw hat some sunglasses and a decorative shall.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully Ian. You need to pay for these items." M handed him some Euros and continued. "Then leave this store and go sightseeing on your own or back to the ship."

"What! Why?"

"Just trust me. Remember when I mentioned to you that I once had a very intense issue with a disgruntled employee...well I think we have been followed. A man I've seen since the hotel is outside this shop waiting and he has been following us." M didn't mention the other men as not to seem utterly insane to the man.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child. What would possess anyone to follow you, for what reason? Seriously what kind of man would stalk a retired women and you specifically my dear?"

"The kind that stayed alive." M muttered under her breath. She had never expected that Ian would cling to her this much. She enjoyed his company but ever since they slept together it was as if he thought that they were all but married.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily love. Besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you on your own?"

"I think you should head back to the ship Ian. Then I will see if someone is following you."

"Again lass, what would possess anyone to follow you?"

"Listen Ian...this has been a wonderful trip but we were both in it for a bit of fun. That fun has now become dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Ian said getting visibly upset.

"The organization that I work for is not the kind that is easy to retire from. There are people who have ill intent towards me for the work that I have done for the last 20 years."

"You're still working? What do you mean...that you are the target of what exactly?" Ian said as he crossed his arms.

"Not here. Go back to the ship and I will meet you for tea. I will try to explain then. Please just listen to me and do exactly what I tell you to do."

"Fine...I thought that you and I were getting along well enough that this would continue past this vacation, but I'm seriously doubting that now."

"Ian...I told you upfront that I enjoy your company but that this was all just for fun."

"I never took you for that type."

"What type?" M said getting annoyed.

"The type of woman who sleeps with you and then dumps you the very next day!"

"Kindly keep your voice down. And I am not dumping you, I am merely concerned for your welfare."

"I think you using all this as an excuse and you are just trying to get rid of me."

M was really not used to being questioned this much and although she liked the man, there was absolutely no passion between them. Their lovemaking had been enjoyable but...well there was no spark...there was usually some spark on a mission wasn't there?

From overhearing some of Bond's missions there was. Why did she think of that? Why would she even consider comparing geriatric sex to that of what younger people are capable of?

"Fine if it means you will leave then yes. We're done. It was fun but now it is over. Please leave and don't contact me again."

Ian frowned at her and was about to argue more but then he just shook his head. "Fine. If that is the way of it then I will leave. There are plenty of other women out there that would like to spend time with me. You are a stubborn fickle woman and...I'm disappointed that you have no need for me all of a sudden but you don't have to make up a fake story about being chased. Unless you are ill and actually believe that nonsense." Ian said shaking his head sadly.

M nodded. "Believe what you must to rationalize this but it was never meant to last. If you thought that then you were misguided. I said I was up for a bit of fun and that was all."

Ian reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "I guess I was just hoping for more. Goodbye my dear."

Ian turned to look more attentively through the dingy glass window of the small shop.

"Don't look!" M said too late to make any impact on her companion.

"That man? The blonde one staring into the store?"

M who had been tucked away behind him peeked around him towards the space occupied by the Spanish man she suspected of following them. "What blonde man?"

"I did not see anyone but a blonde man looking this way." Ian said with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that the new woman in his life was a bit off in the head.

"I'm sorry Ian but what I claim is true and you must leave for your own safety."

Ian turned and left as M watched him as he looked around outside the shop before walking back the way they came. Thankfully, there were no people in the store but the clerk who looked shyly at M somewhat understanding what had just happened.

M spoke in Italian. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

The young woman looked shocked that M spoke Italian. "I only understood a bit. Was that man English? I couldn't really understand his accent."

M chuckled. "Scottish." Was all she said in response. Thankful that the woman couldn't follow every conversation that was going on in her store.

M purchased the hat and left the shop as it now seemed clear. She wondered about the blonde man Ian spoke of. Her mind readily flew to...

No...I couldn't be...how could he have found her and what happened to the Spanish man she knew she'd seen watching them at the hotel.

There was no doubt in her mind that Tiago was alive somehow. His signature was on much of what she and MI6 had been investigating over the last few years. From the Casino Royale case to the Quantum syndicate this was just some of the moving parts that reeked of Tiago's involvement.

Espionage was moving out of the shadows and into the boardrooms and bedrooms. Hackers of the world could cause more issues enjoying a morning cup of tea than all the Soviet spies of the 80's. Private companies were as guilty as nations in their desire for advantage and quest for the golden fleece. Nothing impassioned these people more that money, control and anonymity. White had basically said as much in that dusty underground garage in Saville.

What Tiago actually wanted, now that his interest was peaked, was the million pound question. M wanted to know why he hadn't come forward sooner...unless the Chinese had not only lied about him dying but held on to him all these years. She could only imagine he wanted...her dead...at least that was all she hoped he wanted with her.

* * *

Bond had the difficult job of telling Judith she had to stay close to the room and not be seen by her own mother.

The two of them shared coms and had Q assist them in avoiding M and her "boyfriend" as Judith called him. They always ate at odd hours, as not to meet up with them at the restaurant and stuck to the shadows in common areas. Bond followed them between their rooms and the restaurant last evening.

Bond waited outside Ian's room in misery, knowing full well M had made her choice to stay with him last night.

Judith bugged him about his moodiness because she was stuck in the room more than she would like. Bond needed to go to shore today if M was going. He would have to follow her and her...friend.

Bond was still wondering about the identity of who M was looking to pull out from behind the curtain. He kept a discreet distance from them as they make landfall. It didn't take long for M to pick up a follower who was joined by a few locals.

What has she gotten herself into? Bond saw M react to the men following her, specifically the one from the ship. "That's my girl." Bond whispered to himself. Smirking at the thought of her dressing him down for referring to her as a girl, let alone his.

Bond snuck up on a pair heading to the back of the shop M ducked into and quickly despatched them. He moved around to the front of the shop and pulling the dark haired man, in holiday attire who had been following M from the ship, into an adjacent ally.

Bond pulled him off balance and then pushed him face first, up against the wall. Bond sneered, "why are you following her?" Placing his gun to the man's head.

"I don't know what you're taking about." The man said in English, though heavily accented.

"Yet you don't seem all that shocked I have a gun to your head...it's as if that is an understood quality of your lifestyle. Men coming at you with guns is not that unusual to a thug like you is it? Identification now and don't try anything stupid."

He tried something stupid.

Bond dragged the body to behind the bins and searched his pockets, taking his mobile, wallet and anything else. He jogged around the front of the store to look in. He locked eyes for a moment with Ian...and walked out of his line of sight. He stood past the store yet could see the reflection of the two of them from one of the decorative mirrors at the front of the tourist shop.

Ian brushed his hand over M's face and Bond's stomach rolled. He had to leave. All the men who were following them were dead, Bond had made certain of that.

Bond stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Thinking about how lucky that bloke Ian was, to be _appropriate_ enough for M to...spend time with.

A good match.

That was certain.

They were a good match.

And why did it hurt so much to bear witness to it?

Bond was a pragmatic and practical man. He knew it would come down to stepping aside and allowing M to be happy.

Even if it killed him inside.

* * *

Judith was bored. She walked about the ship freely, knowing that her mother and Ian were on a day trip. Bond had told her that she could enjoy the pool and wander around for a few hours.

This was lovely and all but she was frustrated. Bond was intriguing and she felt like they were becoming close. Just not as close as she would like.

Mother had warned her about Bond, about what he was and what he had to do. Yet she couldn't help but develop a little crush on him.

The problem was that Bond only seemed to have eyes for one woman and that woman frustratingly enough, was her mother.

Not that her mother wasn't a truly lovely women...it was just...she always felt as though she would always be in her shadow. Mum was brilliant, dedicated and frustratingly, alway right.

Father had loved her obsessively and she had never understood why. After all they had all suffered putting up with her neglectful and distracted absences. Now that she understood all of that, Judith didn't look back on her childhood with such anger and resentment of her mother. At the time however...she had been a bitch to her in her teen years and she now regretted that a great deal.

Nigel Mansfield had been the rock of the family and Judith missed him everyday. With the way that her mother obsessed with work it seems like she missed him too. The part she didn't quite understand was if her mother was just being obtuse or if she understood that Bond had a rather inappropriate desire for her.

Judith didn't want to call it a crush because she saw the way he looked at her when he was trying desperately not to collapse when rearranging her scarf or her dress. Teaching them to seduce a man was trying him in more ways then one.

Bond's flirtatious banter stripped away as they spent more time getting ready for this mission. She absently headed back to her room. Along the corridor and she noticed that light was streaming out from where their cabin door was.

Maybe Bond was back and left the door ajar.

"Hello, back faster than I thought you would be James." Judith said entering the cabin and tossing her beach towel in the bathroom.

As she entered the cabin she yelped in surprise. Sitting in the armchair she saw a massive blonde man with the most malicious smile she had ever seen.

"So the little bird has returned at last. I have been waiting to meet you my dear." He stood up and that was even more intimidating

"Who are you?" Judith said as she began to back down the short hallway.

"You may call me Raoul Silva. That is my rebirth name. Do you want to hear the tale of how I died and came back? You really should. It has a lot to do with your dear mother. I was very enamoured with her back in the 80's and here you are looking just as she did all those years ago. She knew that I would be intrigued and sent you to me...a lovely invitation." He crossed the small room in only one stride and reached out to stroke her face.

Judith's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to pull away. The last conscious thing she heard was Silva's deep guttural laughter.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

M was saddened as she made it back to the ship alone. She made her way to her cabin and noticed right away that her door was slightly ajar. It was either Ian or that man that was following them.

M decided to pass her room and go straight to Ian's room. She hesitated but knocked on the door. Eventually she heard movement and he opened the door. Ian looked shocked.

"What are you doing here? Change of opinion about me or just bored with no other men at your beck and call."

M frowned. "I was just here to try to explain and to ask you if you had been in my stateroom?"

"What? No. What do you take me for? Some sort of thief or stalker?"

"No not at all. I just came to my room and the door was ajar. I decided that it was too suspicious so I came her to ask. If I'm being intrusive I'm sorry. I will go get security."

"Never mind that. I will come back with you to make sure there is no one lurking and following you around. After all you seem to believe that to be the case, you must crave attention or need a big strong man to look after you with all this created drama you have in your life." Ian said sarcastically.

M huffed after him, challenging him as they walked. "I do not need you for anything! I just asked a question and you answered and then volunteered to come check the room."

"Fine...fine. Do you always have to be right? Even in this extended fantasy world you are living in?"

"I do not live in a fantasy world it is you who have no idea what is really going on here."

They reached the room and Ian threw open the door yelling, "Anyone home?"

There was no answer but the room had signs of rummaging and the computer was left open with a note folded on the keyboard stating "PLAY."

M looked concerned and hit the spacebar. The computer sprang to life and a voice echoed out.

" _Mother...do you remember me? I remember you so very well. I found something that means something to you and you didn't even know that this little bird was here. She was on this cruise with one of your boy toys from London . I bet they were sleeping together."_

Suddenly there was the live image of Judith unconscious on a bed. The mobile being used then displayed an image of Bond on the deck of the ship with Judith. What the hell was going on?

" _Although she resembles you a great deal I have only eyes for the original...Olivia Mansfield. Section head of Hong Kong. I suggest you drop the old man you've been using as a shield or I will have him dumped overboard...after all you just dumped him. Go back to the shop. Leave the ship and don't look back if you want the little bird to live. I will know if you are being followed. I have eyes everywhere and I'm better equipped than even Q branch."_

M had her hand against her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek. She took one look at Ian and said. "Go back to your room and don't say a word."

M turned and rushed down the hallway, ignoring Ian's protests. She had to get off the ship before it sailed and she needed to get back to that store to face one of her greatest regrets. Tiago had survived, as she had guessed and unfortunately Judith had somehow gotten onto the ship in Monte Carlo. Damn Bond for not seeing her to safety before rushing onboard to follow her.

* * *

Bond walked up the boarding plank and headed back to his cabin. He opened the door and instantly pulled his gun. The room had been tossed and there was no sign of Judith. Bond searched around and then saw that his computer was open and a note that said play.

Bond pressed the button and watched.

" _James Bond, MI6 from Glencoe Scotland…orphan...she always did like orphan's best."_

There was only the image of a tied up and unconscious Judith on a bed but not the one in this cabin. It was a larger stateroom. Bond paid very close attention to any clues.

" _I have a little bird but it will be detrimental to you if you or any of the other 00 agents appear to disrupt my plans. I will send you another clue as to this one's whereabouts on the ship in an hour. I have programmed this computer to let me know when you've watched this video of poor Judith...our sleeping beauty. I will send direction to your mobile which you will follow to the letter or she will die."_

Fuck! M would kill him and he wouldn't blame her in the least. "Q we have a situation." Bond said into his ear bud but no answer. He left the room and headed for M's suite. It must be where the video was taken. Who ever the voice belonged to he seemed to like games. Q came on the line.

" _Please hold Bond we're doing a search and will contact you in a short while. I have everyone called in and the entirety of Q branch looking."_

"Damn it! Just hurry!"

Bond ran down and hall to see the door ajar. He entered the room to find Ian sitting in a chair looking downright confused.

"Where is she?"

"You! You were the one at the store! Did you do this? Take her daughter?"

"No. Listen to me carefully. Where did M go?"

"M? Who's M?"

"Olivia Mansfield. Where is she?!" Bond said forcefully.

"She followed the instructions on the computer when she saw her daughter tied up in what looked like this room. The man told her to go back to the shop."

"The shop!" Bond turned and ran from the room. He hit the hallway at a run with one single thought, find M. As he ran up the stairs to the deck of the ship the mobile in his pocket rang Bond barely slowed as he answered.

" _Tisk, tisk agent Bond. Where are you running off to in such a hurry? I thought you were waiting for my call to find dear Judith? After all….mummy will be terribly upset if something happens to her daughter."_

Bond froze. A grimace on his face as he nearly crushed his mobile down to its component parts. Judith was in danger...somewhere. Could this all be a ruse? M said that his first priority was to Judith and to see her safely home.

" _Bond...yoohoo are you still there? Are you coming after M or saving her daughter? What will you do. I would love for you to come and see my reunion with darling mummy...but will she be happy or angry to see you?"_

"WHERE!"

" _Oh come now Bond. You are a 00 agent. Do you really think that I would make it that easy for you? No...this will be a test. Find a burner mobile in the place that you left the daughter. More instructions will follow."_

The call disconnects and Bond swears. "Fuck." He hits his comm and calls Q. "Q...just listen to me. Not only has M been led off the ship but Judith is likely unconscious and being held somewhere on board. Can you help me find her as quickly as possible?"

" _What on earth is going on there Bond. You should have had eyes on at least one of them!"_

"Don't lecture me now Q. I was working at making sure M was not kidnapped on shore. I disposed of her followers without her knowing it."

" _A lot of good that did. Where is she now?"_

"Heading back on shore to a small shop near the harbour. That is where they had her cornered before I took care of them."

" _I will look into that….as for Judith…we're searching through video right now."_

"I'm headed back to our room to find a burner phone and get more instructions. Delay the ship from leaving Q. Tell the Captain that someone is missing. The bastard never said I couldn't have help looking."

" _Good luck 007."_

Bond made it to the room and began searching for the damn burner. He eventually found it and the video camera in the room that he smashed in anger. The mobile rang.

" _Mr. Bond...so angry. You would have thought I took your favourite toy away. Was the daughter all that you thought she would be? An equal substitute for her lovely mother? The woman we both want but are conflicted about taking. I for one have gotten over my convictions and know exactly what I want to do with...mother. It is all so inevitable. The poor orphan boys reaching out to the woman who dominates their world and needing so much more from her."_

"I will kill you."

" _What? No options? No if you touch a hair on her head? No if you hurt her? Just murderous intent. Well I'm shocked Mr. Bond. I thought you would have more finesse than that. More layers. I guess what they always said about you 00 agents is true. You are unfeeling...murderers with a penchant for booze, fast cars and nameless faces of women used to get what you want. Except for M that is. M will always be a different matter. M gets under our skins like the stern maternal figure she attempts to occupy in our thoughts. Strange how it migrates to sexual desire despite the age difference isn't it? Although, the woman is beautiful regardless of her age the physical is only part of what we desire from her. You and I are not so different Mr. Bond."_

"Why don't you shut up and tell me where Judith and M are. Then go crawl back into whatever hole you sprung from and rethink your life."

" _Tisk tisk...let us see how intelligent you actually are. Judith is safer than anyone could be. Luckier than many on the Titanic. As for M. She is mine. Don't bother looking for her. I will keep her for the rest of her life. I don't know how long that will be however because I am no longer a patient man. I've been waiting 15 years to have her and my revenge. I will not be giving her up. If I see you near you will be killed. As you already realize. I have eyes everywhere."_

"I will enjoy killing you and taking M back to where she belongs."

" _We will have to see...won't we Mr. Bond."_

Bond hung up the mobile. "Did you get all of that Q?"

" _Yes we did Bond and he is in Genoa still. The main street near to where you said M was shopping earlier. We have eyes on him but not a very clear image of his face yet. He avoids the camera."_

Bond looks at his mobile as a photo of a large blond man in a hat and pale suit stands on a street. "I need someone to get Judith home once I find her."

 _"Tanner left hours ago and is already on a flight to Genoa. The boat has been delayed. You know where is Judith?"_

"In a lifeboat. Patch me through to the Captain, I need the crew to begin searching with me."

With the help of the crew Judith was found bound and gagged in one of the port lifeboats wrapped in blankets and very upset.

Upon seeing Bond she both lunged into his arms to perpetuate the supposed relationship between them and to hit him for all that had happened.

The captain had ordered housekeeping to fix M's stateroom for their use and had all their belongings brought there. The damage to their cabin would have to be fixed later.

"Please delay the ship captain. I will be leaving as soon as Mr. William Tanner arrives to collect Ms. Mansfield."

"How long a delay? The cruise line will not be happy…"

"I don't care about that and if you don't want it to hit the news how two women were kidnapped on one of your ships you will do exactly what I say." Bond said with absolute certainty.

The Captain nodded curtly and left them in the room. Judith had a long glass of water.

"You are going after her now aren't you. I mean I'll be fine and Tanner is on his way right?"

Bond grimaced and looked pained. "I cannot leave you alone. I have to wait for Tanner."

What the hell do you mean you have to wait! My mother has been kidnapped by an insane man who will do who knows what to her and you need to go now!"

"My orders...from you mother were to not leave you alone and I did and look what happened. I have to stay until Tanner replaces me."

"NO YOU DON'T! Go get my mother back! I can't believe you're delaying! She's the woman you're bloody well in lov…"

Bond put his hand up over her mouth and leaned into her ear. "Whoever that man is he has eyes and ears everywhere. I have to stay here and never voice your opinions on what you think my feelings are again. Do you understand." Bond's eyes darted around the room looking for possible bug and camera locations.

Bond had a grip on her and not very gentle one at that. But she understood. "OK...fine she whispered as his hand loosened. He looked upset and angry at himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Bond said quietly. He had royally fucked this up and it was not Judith's fault. If anything he was relieved that she was here and alright and not in the hands of the same man who had her mother.

Bond searched the room for the cameras, closing the laptop and checking over their cell phones. Q assumed that the man hacked the video and microphone in the laptop to see and hear what was going on. He did find one camera in view of the bed. The bastard likely got his jollies watching her. Bond's heart rate sped up again just thinking on how he hoped to kill that man with his bare hands.

"Gather all your things. I will pack mine and send everything off with Tanner."

"Alright." Judith hurried around making sure all her things were in the suitcase the pursers had moved from their trashed cabin. She began packing all her mother's things when it suddenly hit her, that her mother may never be in need of them again.

Bond had slipped into the bath with a duffel bag and Judith sat in the dimming room by herself on the bed and began to weep.

Bond had gone in and had a quick shower. He changed into loose black cargo pants and a lightweight base layer considering the temperature. He added supplies he may need to his vest and found a dark cap.

Opening the door, he noticed that the sun was going down and heard the quiet sobs of Judith hugging a pillow to her chest. He walked over and sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. I know this is a lot. I was against this from the beginning but your mother...well she is the strongest most annoyingly stubborn person we both know. The man wants her...not to kill her. He could have done that many times over and I think she knew that there was no danger of death for you."

Judith turned her tear stained face to him. "I know but I don't think she thought it would happen this fast. I don't think she thought about meeting a nice gentleman and having an affair either but it happened."

Bond frowned. "Yes it did. I can only promise you that I will do whatever I can to bring her home and kill the man who took her. I can't promise that she will not continue to see that fellow...but I think she ended it before...all this happened."

"Well I can imagine that he was quite shocked to have her act...well like normal. Rather than the way she'd been carrying on at the casino and in public. It was so bloody unnatural. At first I thought it was fun and games but it so quickly turned."

"This job has a habit of doing just that. One minute it's boring surveillance and then the bullets fly an there is a hight speed chase."

"I don't know how you do it James. I really hope that you don't lose a bit of yourself every time you have to...you know. And I can't believe how you can drive with so little regard to any safety. You really must have to be well trained to not let all this get to you."

"Believe me I was well trained, first by the Navy and then by SIS and it wasn't a couple of months like what you mother put you through. It was years. I don't recommend it really but I didn't have anything else."

"No family at all?"

"My aunt raised me but she died when I was still a teenager. Boarding schools and some time in the continent with friends of my parents, honed my languages."

"What where your parents like?" Judith asked. Bond pulled back a bit and surveyed her carefully.

"I don't usually get asked about them anymore. Sorry if I looked shocked but...it was all so long ago. They died on a ski trip. My father was a gruff out doors loving Scotsman and my mother was a beautiful blonde Swiss woman. She was the one who insisted I spoke German and French."

"How old were you?"

"I was eleven."

Judith put a hand on his knee and squeezed. It was just a gesture of comfort not anything more but in that moment Bond wanted to kiss her very badly. Something about shared grief and talking of the past. He tried hard to tramp those feelings down over the years yet sometimes they bubbled up.

"That's so terrible. I lost my father as an adult and it still hurt like hell and if I lose…"

"No. I will not let that happen." The pull to kiss her was becoming overwhelming. Luckily there was a knock at the door. Bond jumped up and pulled his gun.

"Who is it?"

"It's me 007." Tanner said.

Bond opened the door to reveal M's chief of staff looking somewhat dishevelled and tired. Bond had long ago shelved tired and it was unlikely he would sleep tonight at all.

"Finally. I leave you to Tanner Judith. Head home and take her and her family somewhere safe."

"A safe house? Do you think that's necessary Bond?"

"This man saw and heard everything. He knows their real names and I don't trust that he doesn't have eyes on six so take her to your flat Tanner. He would never look there for them."

"My flat!?" Tanner said shocked.

"Well somewhere they would not think to know and not a MI6 safe house he may know where they all are. We don't want a hotel. London is the most camera filled city in the world so figure it out. Somewhere safe. I've delayed the ship so you should come with me and get going now. Did Q give you a scrambler?"

"Yes he did." Tanner pulled it out.

"Good turn it on and head out." Bond handed Tanner M's bags as Judith gathered her own.

Judith came to stand before Bond. "Bring my mother and yourself home safe James." She reached around James' neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Bond just held her for a moment as his face began to flush. Tanner stood with his mouth hanging open in shock and that made Bond smirk even more as the kiss tapered off.

"I could see that you wanted that earlier...before the interruption, so why not seize the day we may never have another chance. Keep that in mind when you find her and don't waste anymore time Bond. Promise me that."

"I promise and if she says no?" Bond asked with an arched brow.

"You must know where Tanner lives."

Bond smirked. "Yes I do."

"Seriously? Can we get moving now." Tanner asked frustrated.

"If she says no...keep trying. The art of seduction you were teaching us may work...but she won't believe you so you will have to be really convincing James."

"I will try my best. See you back home and stay safe."

With that Bond clicked on his scrambler and headed out the door at a jog. Within a few minutes he was off the ship. The captain stood at the side rail and when Bond turned back he was helping Judith and Tanner.

Bond took the second car from some agents who got into the larger SUV that Tanner had brought. He headed off towards the shop knowing that there was little chance M was still there but he had to start somewhere. He hit the controls to the car's comms and Q's voice sounded out.

" _Ah good. 007 so you are away. I have had some luck tracing where M is headed and you should see the route on your navigation screen now. They are still on the move in a convoy the second car with the green dot is M."_

"That's strange. How much a head start Q?"

" _No more than 30 minutes at the rate you drive Bond."_

"He doesn't think that I would have been able to leave the ship. He would have been expecting it to head out regardless of a missing passenger."

" _I guess not. He did not anticipate back up. Speaking of which...I have a team that is heading in from Rome that is several hours out."_

"Good. I'm not taking any chances on this one Q."

" _I should hope not! Bring her home safe Bond."_

"I will."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

M walked down the street looking around at every hidden ally and corner. She didn't know what to expect. Would someone rush out at her or would he be there, standing in the shop waiting for her.

As M climbed the hill towards the little shop she had been in only a few hours earlier she felt a ball of anxiety form in her stomach.

What would she do when she saw Tiago?

What would he do?

Would he just shoot her or was this really sexual? He had been uncomfortably obsessed with her in Hong Kong but that was over 15 years ago now. She had aged so much since then it hardly seems possible. Yet…

Bond recently showed similar signs and he was far younger than her comparatively speaking, to what Tiago had been when she was in her fifties. M almost hoped that he would just shoot her for revenge because she really doesn't relish the idea of the sort of abuse he could come up with.

How on earth did he even survive? How damaged was he now? And how was she going to play this out? M rushed through many possibilities and none of them were good or healthy for her personally. Seduction was part of the playbook and one she had had Bond train her in. It worked on Ian and he could have been searching for a much younger model like Judith as his age or younger depending on the size of his wallet.

As M crested the small hill she noticed some dark cars outside the shop and in the distance she could see the shape of a very large man in a hat looming near the stone wall at the end of the street before a sharp curve that lead higher into the town. He turned to talk with a tall slim woman standing beside him.

M would recognize his looming frame anywhere. It was always so unnerving to have him beside her looking down her blouse when they worked together back in Hong Kong.

The woman looked like a picture out of a magazine. She was dark haired and made up in the most modern designer dress, a dark, deep red suited more for an evening out, than a casual tourist spot. Tiago looked at her then turned back to the woman.

M was still a distance a way when the young model came towards her. Tiago on the other hand pulled his hat down to cover his eyes from her as he leaned casually against the stone wall in the shadows. He didn't seem to want to really make contact with her at all. Perhaps the power still resided with M after all.

M slowed her progress. There did not seem to be any indication that Judith was in either car as she approached. M wouldn't put it past him to have lied about all of this. Judith could still be on the ship for all M knew.

The bastard didn't even have the guts to face her. Whatever plans she had to placate the immense ego and possible insanity of this man, flew out the window with her rising anger.

"Hello." The mystery woman said in an accented voice. She looked asian but had a slight French accent. "You must be M. If you would please join me in this car; yes?"

M looked to the car in front and frowned. "Where is my daughter?"

The woman looked shocked by her frankness; so M continued to put her off balance. "If Tiago doesn't even have the nerve to come speak with me here and now, then I don't see this going as he wishes." M paused for a moment; in no way wishing to get into the car with this woman nor him for that matter.

The woman became very nervous. "Mr. SILVA.." she emphasized. "Would like you to join us for the evening only madam."

"I highly doubt that and who the hell is Mr. Silva!? Tiago Rodriguez is his name if he's the same man who was traded to the Chinese in 1998 for the safe release of prisoners and a peaceful transition of power in Hong Kong."F

M said this loud enough for him to hear if he didn't have some sort of listening device activated on this woman. Also, because she wanted anyone in earshot to hear exactly what their sorted history had been. She wanted them to have the power of knowing his real name not just some mysterious false one. There was always power in being able to throw one's opponent off guard.

Tiago suddenly looked thunderous and strode towards them, but pause half way down the block. His fists were clenched in rage and his body was taunt. The woman beside M whimpered and held her breath. He beat her...M was positive of that now. Possibly raped her too knowing him.

"I can offer you protection from MI6 if we get away now." M whispered to her.

The woman turned to face her looking desperate. "No...he would find me. He always does." She reached out and grasped M's hand. M could see the tattoo on her wrist.

"You are, or were a sex slave?"

"Yes...he...bought me."

"To use as he wishes." The poor woman nodded to M and forced a smile as she looped her arm in M's and guided her to the car.

M moved slowly. "I don't think I will be going with you."

"He told me to tell you that he has your daughter in a safe location and she will only remain safe if you join us now."

M didn't know what to believe. "What is your name."

"Severine."

She believed that at least. "How old were you when they took you?"

"Twelve and I was twenty...when he found me." The girl was being truthful if only due to her desperation to get M to acquiesce.

M looked disgusted. "I don't understand why he's just standing there staring from a distance? Surely he wants to gloat, brag or threaten me personally."

"Please get in the car M. I...I...can speak more about this...in the car."

Tiago still loomed in the distance. His posture more relaxed than when he took a few giant strides towards them. He spoke animatedly on his mobile phone and M wondered who he could be talking too. He was far too distracted to pay much attention to what she was doing questioning Severine and objecting to leaving.

M wondered if he had done all this because he was told to or was it all just for revenge? There was really no chance for her to escape. There were four armed men, not that Tiago needed that much firepower to subdue M. Likely to keep Bond at bay and set him to running around the town or ship looking for Judith.

M reluctantly got into the car and Severine got in beside her. The two armed men waited beside the front doors of the car for a signal from Tiago...Silva.

"Tell me everything. How did he come to buy you and why is this all happening now? If he's been alive these past years, why did he not try to kill me earlier?"

"Oh he doesn't want to kill you M. He wants to have you...control you and have you apologize for all that you've done to him and I suggest that you do. It is not good to disregard an order."

M knew she was being truthful. "Does he beat you? Sexually assault you?"

Severine withdrew physically and looked out the window of the car. M had her answer without the girl uttering a single word. What would this mean for her?

"Why now? Why not when he got out of prison?"

"He had to heal and build himself up in the world. He has people and is connected to bigger organizations."

"I gathered that but why did he wait until now."

"He did look for you but you had become M and they must have buried your name well. Your husband died and he found you."

"What?!"

"I'm not sure but he went to Egypt to watch the play called Medea and came back ecstatic like I had never seen him before. He was delighted to have photos of you at the funeral. He yelled...she was M all along! Hiding in plain sight."

"Someone led him straight to me. Was it White? Quantum?"

"That organization failed because of you apparently. And as for the man called White, I did meet once. He has gone into hiding. Tiago will kill him if he finds him first."

Severine stopped talking as the men climbed into the car and they began to move. "You hate him don't you?" M asked.

Severine merely nodded. "I can help you if you can help me she whispered to the woman, does he have ears on you or is it just them?" M asked indicating the driver and guard.

"I make no secret that I want to be free. I am a slave. He owns me and I want nothing more than for someone to kill him. Many have tried but he cannot die."

"Impossible." M said incredulously.

"No one can kill him. He is like...Rasputin and will not die."

"Yet he did." M looked into the poor girls eyes with a silent promise to make sure Tiago didn't drag himself metaphorically shot out a frozen river ever again.

* * *

Tiago watched as the small white haired woman climbed the hill towards the small shop. The streets were emptied as the ship was undoubtedly leaving and it was dinner time for the common folk.

This was all secondary to the woman coming voluntarily to him.

AT LAST!

He had her and almost to himself. He wanted to run to her and pull her up into his arms and swing her in the air as though they were long lost lovers. In his mind they were. But in hers? No. The past melded in his mind between reality and fantasy that he lived in to survive that prison. He had been reborn.

Silva was staring down the road...wanting to get her to himself yet…

Something was holding him back. The way she looked at him and had the audacity to question his people. He could tell by Severine's posture that the old woman was still brutal with her tongue. She had always cut with her words better than anyone and Severine was undoubtedly being enticed to her side.

Silva had suspected that they may try to join forces but in the end the girl would always side with him. If M had been a powerful man...Severine would have seduced him to kill for her but M female and now...old. Yet he still wanted her. She was widowed and could no longer stand behind the antiquated notion of fidelity that she had clung to in Hong Kong.

Bond on the other hand was running around the ship...so easy to manipulate. By telling Bond that he would disappoint mother, Silva had eliminated the threat of MI6 following too closely. Besides she was no fool. She would have given up the position of M months ago to remove herself from having too much power when they met again.

The trail was for her to read only and she had figured out his interest in him from the start. It had been and always would be a sexual desire on his part. She on the other hand loved her philandering husband and couldn't possibly…

The ache of not having her in his arms had driven him to distraction all those years ago. Silva used her image to bolster his resolve in prison. He convinced himself that she would use agents to liberate him but then after two years...he knew she thought she was rid of him as one would a burden. One that got too close.

Silva had tempted her. He had seen that in her blue eyes. She was intrigued but scared of the repercussions for her career. Tiago was close...but Silva was now closer.

Silva's patience was growing thin. Severine should have coaxed her into the car with stories of her daughter by now. Silva clicked a button on the open link that he had on one of his men's comm systems.

" _If Tiago doesn't even have the nerve to come speak with me here and now, then I don't see this going as he wishes."_

" _Mr. SILVA.." Severine emphasized. "Would like you to join us for the evening madam."_

" _I highly doubt that and who the hell is Mr. Silva? Tiago Rodriguez is his name if he's the same man who was traded to the Chinese in 1998 for the safe release of prisoners and a peaceful transition of power in Hong Kong."_

How could she so flippantly refer to his incarceration as something that helped her career when all she wanted to do was to put distance between herself and temptation!

Silva's hands clenched into fists as he began to move towards her. He needed to calm himself but she unnerved him being this close. He couldn't let her know how she affected him...not yet...not until they were alone.

Silva stopped and waited for Severine to coax her into the car. She even guessed that they don't have her daughter. What a move! Use her own daughter to entice him out of hiding. She really needn't have bothered. Silva had been watching her for over a year now. Building a plan to embarrass and destroy her career.

This was for naught now.

M had resigned and Olivia Mansfield had come to him.

It was their time now.

Time for her to repay him for all that suffering she'd left him to.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long delay.**

 **Chapter 12**

Bond speed out of the city with Q nattering in his ear.

" _We think they are heading north towards Milan."_

"You think!? I need better than that Q! Come on! This is a big country I don't want to be heading in the wrong direction with M's life in the balance. Where did he come from? Does he own any property?"

" _We are working on this Bond."_

"WORK FASTER!" Bond screamed in frustration. "We honestly have very few scenarios where M does not come to physical harm. One: She could already be dead. Two; he will torture and then kill her. And three; which is bizarrely the most hopeful of all these terrible possible outcomes, would be that he assaults her but keeps her alive, healthy yet captive and living through repeated physical assaults. Is he mad enough to want to keep M as a trophy? None of these options are good and the only thing that can save her, is me getting there sooner than later!"

The end of the line Q and possibly Tanner were now listening with M. They remained soberly silent as they digested the information. Eventually M began to speak.

" _007 do you really think that is what is going on?"_

"Yes! Did you not allow for the possibility of her pulling someone from her past was in all likelihood an old lover or someone who definitely wants her to suffer? What lies did you believe to allow her to do this!? The collective knowledge she has, falling into the wrong hands wasn't dangerous enough for you to say no! Or were you spineless to her demands for some other reason?"

" _That is enough 007. She lied to me! That is my excuse and I have air support at the ready in Italy to fly you home the moment you get to her."_

"For your sake I hope she's unharmed M." Bond threatened. "I'm done after I get her safe. I know you've been expecting this. I'm too old for this shit now! If she lives I plan on living either with her or near her enough to protect her for the rest of her days."

" _I see. I see that you are sentimental for her as I accused her of being for you."_

"I certainly hope so...she means more to me than anything. Including my own life."

There was silence after that remark as those on the other end in London.

" _Then bring her back safe Bond."_ Q said as he cut the line.

Bond gripped the steering wheel tighter as he headed North East, trying not to think of all the places in between Genoa and Milan where this Silva could take M.

* * *

M was alert as she could be with the sway of the car lulling her to sleep. The emotional events of the day draining what strength she had left allowed her to drift off only to be startled awake by a terrible dream.

The dream was the reality she was living now.

The woman beside her looked at her tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare." It was in fact much later and dark outside. "Where are you taking me?"

"To one of his associates' homes."

"And that is where he plans on killing me?" M stated blandly.

"I assure you that unless he is mistakenly too rough, you will be alive for as long as he wants you to be."

"That is not reassuring in any way. You are a prisoner...what do I have to expect in the line of... torture?"

The lovely Severine paled and looked away as she fidgeted with her bracelet. This brought M's attention to the shiny object. M grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled it to her. "He's listening isn't he? Gathering information or revelling in my despair?"

Severine merely nodded as she attempted to take her wrist back but M continued looking at the bracelet and then more closely at the tattoo on the poor girl's wrist.

"He likes to collect things. Now you are one of those things." Severine said meeting M's eyes.

They pulled off the main road and on a twisting turning lane. They turned again to a long winding path up into the hills. "Where are we? Are we still in Italy?"

Severine nodded as they drove past a gate guarded by two armed men.

M would count six armed men so far including the two upfront driving and the two in the other car with Tiago. There would be more at the house, at least four.

Ten armed men seemed insurmountable for M but perhaps Bond could...but he had better be looking after Judith not chasing after her. Q and Tanner would be searching and dispatching a team. There was a unit at their disposal in Rome at all times that could be here in a few hours if they get a location on her.

That was M's challenge. To get the word out as to her location. If only she could take that bracelet from Severine and make it emit a signal. Maybe there would be landlines in the house that were being overlooked. It was amazing how often that was the case in the mobile phone age.

The car rolled to a stop in front of a large country home. It was made of stone and M could smell flowers and water on the breeze. Perhaps they were near a lake. A lake that would be overlooked as an escape route.

Severine ushered M into the house. It was beautiful and modern with a classical touch. This was not a very old home just a post war modern one meant to look much older. Once they entered the house, the smell of food hit M's nostrils and her stomach grumbled. She'd not eaten since breakfast and was famished.

Severine looped her arm through M's as she turned to await Tiago's grand entrance. Severine had other orders obviously, and pulled M up the grand curved stairs to the upstairs. He was not willing to face her yet. Nor was she ready to face him but still, it made her wonder...

"You must change before dinner. No doubt that you would like to clean up and refresh yourself also. We met Mr. Silva in his special den before dinner. There are some things he would like you to see and then maybe you will understand why you are here now."

"After speaking with you I think I already know why I'm still alive and it doesn't reassure me."

M entered the large nicely appointed bedroom and Severine guided her to the bath. A steaming bath had already been drawn by some servant who was not visible apparently. The scent from the flowers stationed around the room mingled with the vanilla scent coming from the hot bath.

M had to admit she looked forward to sinking into the large central tub.

"Disrobe and I will have your clothing cleaned and await you out in your room and get your clothing settled."

"What clothing? I only have what I currently have on."

"Mr. Silva has provided some essentials and a dress for this event. You only have an hour so please don't dally M. Silva hates when we are late.

M scoffed and waved her away. "I will take as long as I like."

"He will come get you. He is not a patient man." Severine said with a furrowed brow.

"And I am not a patient women, yet I've had to put up with all his smoke and mirrors today, haven't I?" M responded knowing that he could very likely hear everything they were saying while grabbing the robe Severine held out for her.

M looked along the floorboards as she was disrobing in the corner. Severine turned her head and held out a robe to M. M saw what she wanted in the corner. She casually moved towards it as she began taking her scarf and blouse off and tossing it onto the bed near Severine.

M kicked her shoes into the corner and bent to straighten them up grabbing the item she had hoped to find. She held it to her and she kicked off her trousers and did away with her undergarments. M pulled on the robe while placing her find in the large pocket.

"I will be back in a moment. Refresh yourself and hurry please."

M entered the bathroom and looked for what she needed and found the junction box for the land line she stowed in her pocket. The phone was in the corner of the room by the sink and hided from view just enough that if she were intruded on, it was not suspicious to find her standing there. M called the only person she knew could help her and spoke as quietly as possible.

"Q, It's M. Trace this call."

She left the phone off the hook as she tossed the hand towel over it.

The bath was wonderful, even though the thought of what she would be facing within the hour did continue to worry her. What was his game? How could she temper her anger and lead him to where she wanted in order to get away. The information he must have at his disposal must be understood and mapped back to the source. Hopefully Q branch would be up to the task.

M got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a plush robe. "Time to face the music." She said to herself.

Severine had a lovely soft grey wrap dress that was far simpler than the evening gown she wore. M was thankful that he respected that she was not a model like the woman before her and that comfort was the most important thing for a woman of her age.

"I am concerned that he knows my size so well. Even for the shoes."

"He hacked into your tailor and has everything on file. I purchased the clothing myself. I hope you approve."

M grabbed Severine's bracelet quickly and wrapped a wet towel around it to muffle the ability to overhear what she said next.

"Yes. It's lovely. I will bring you with me when I leave and hire you as my dresser." M said quietly smiling at her and then released her wrist. M needed to have her understand that she would take her so long as she cooperated.

Severine looked shocked and nervous but nodded slightly to M to indicate that she had no loyalty to Silva and wanted the chance to get out. She turned and walked over to the dressing table to arrange some creams and make-up as M got dressed. She quickly helped with M's hair and make-up and then they left the room and went downstairs.

M's stomach growled as they walked past the large open dining room and towards a room that looked oddly lit. It was as if the room was only lit by televisions flickering and changing colour in the dark.

Severine ushered her inside and stood beside her quietly. The two of them waited but M was far too shocked and busy looking at all the images on the screens from around the world but specifically London.

The main large television comprised entirely of the far wall of a sunken room in which there was a sofa, two chairs and a coffee table below the rise that you enter the room on. The large television flickered with images of her during different stages of her life as if a slideshow. How? Why? Did he actually believe that he loved her?

Private images of her and her family, friends, pets she had had in the past and different homes. Even some images from news clips and within MI6 itself flickered on the screens in moments and flash quickly to a new set of images. Her smiling at Nigel and the children from some candid family photographs. First days of school. Graduations. Births. Weddings. Her life flickered before her eyes. For the eyes of strangers! Those of a concubine and a completely obsessed mad man and whomever else he shared them with!

M was so surprised that as she walked down the few steps towards the screen she didn't even notice the bulk of him sitting in the middle of the sofa, arms stretched out over the back of the sofa, with a massive egotistical smirk on his face.

There was nothing M hated more than a smug man who was trying to dominate and intimidate her. She had to admit it was unsettling to see her life on the walls of the room as if she were a pin-up girl or target for assassination. Amazing how close these realities were to what was possibly going on in this room. How to play it to her advantage was the real question.

Tiago wanted her in the past and he obviously didn't have any issue with her age. Bond had been protesting much the same. This absurdity was all because they desired the power suit. The woman in charge. M understood that was a turn on for many men but Tiago...this was an obsession from long ago.

Then Tiago stood up and clapped his hands loudly, he smiled at her as if she were a long lost friend.

"Ah...Olivia...or should I call you M. Would that make you more comfortable?"

"Nothing about this makes me comfortable! Where did you get these images?" M was completely aggravated now. Seeing the images of her life for him to just sit there and watch on and endless loop was beyond unnerving.

"It is amazing what the youth of today store in the cloud. I believe your son made this for an anniversary of sorts. Then there are public pictures if you have face recognition software. I easily searched all the news sites and found CCTV images. Of course I actually believed that Olivia Mansfield was dead! And I never ever thought that they would reward you with the big chair just because of what you did to me. Finding you has finally given me direction and purpose."

Tiago moved towards her and embraced her strongly. Picking her up in his arms, as he squeezed and buried his face in her neck. "You are so tiny. I had forgotten."

"Let me down! Unless you plan on rudely squeezing me to death before dinner." M gasped. It was uncomfortable and she hated feeling his hot breath on her neck, with the full understanding the reason she was still alive.

Tiago put her down and looked concerned. M understood a lot more about him after the momentary panic on his face. He didn't want her hurt. He wanted her company and her acceptance. Fat chance of that! She could use this...hopefully.

Tiago took her hand and led her out into the hall for the dining room. The table was set for two. M looked over at Severine.

"No. Severine will eat with the others. It's time for you and I to get reacquainted." He held the chair out for her and she sat and draped the serviette across her lap.

"Tell me what this is all about Tiago?"

He slammed his fists on the table making her jump. "Raoul Silva is my name now. Please call me Raoul."

"Why?"

He looked at her and sighed as you would an exasperating child. "Because that is my name now!"

Tiago was trying to keep his anger in check but M could see the rage that stormed to life within him. It was a flash of uncontrolled rage bursting forth in only an instant. No wonder he was scared he had hurt her. He honestly doesn't understand his own limitations...his own strength.

"Fine. Raoul, what is this all about? I am no longer M so holding me for any reason is not a case of national security any longer."

"Ah but you would like to believe that wouldn't you. There are men I know who would pay handsomely for any information in that pretty head of yours. The inner working of the UK government concerning various areas of the world. Britain is still part of a larger network and has links to many other countries."

M scoffed. "That is not what this is about or you would have just had someone take me in London. This...was all too well orchestrated considering I had to spend more than a week to lead you out of hiding."

"You knew?"

"Yes. Well call it an educated guess as to why all this was going on. It was decidedly personal towards myself and…"

"And your new favourite agent. Bond, James Bond. That smug arrogant would be aristocrat. Yes...well there are plans in the works for James. And before you ask M, it's not of my doing. I would have just killed him and done away with him. But there are bigger, more miserable plans for that one."

"Mr. White?"

Silva clenched with the name. "That imbecile has angered too many on this side to live much longer."

"So it is someone else? Someone from Bond's past. You...you represent the black mark on my personal history. You were sent to destroy me and hurt Bond in the process." It had come to her suddenly. Tiago was not the mastermind. He was the dog sent to hurt her and separate her from Bond.

"I wanted you to recognize what you did to me. I see that you do if you guessed that it was me who survived. I have always wanted you and you knew it then."

M shivered involuntarily under his gaze. "I would have hoped that had changed over the years. You don't really…feel...anything for me other than anger mixed with misplaced obsession from my rejection of you years ago."

Silva laughed loudly. "You...you would see it that way. I only lived so that I could find you. When I couldn't...I built an empire for my own...but with aimless direction. I stayed away from your dreary little Island... because it reminded me of you. I thought you were dead. Q did a very good job of hiding you from view. I really believed you were gone...dead, during the time it took me to escape that Chinese hell hole you left me to die in. It took years for me to heal physically...mentally...well I will let you be the judge of that. You were always so judgmental and concerned about appearances. It must be a sign of your generation."

"Why?"

Silva looked confused. "Why what? Why I desire you or…"

M suddenly had the beginnings of a plan. "Why didn't you...come back to me then? As soon as you escaped the Chinese you should have contacted us for extraction! We would have gotten you out and back to London to heal and debrief. This would have been much easier if you had returned...to me then."

M was playing with fire but she had to make him think of this from a different angle.

"You...you would have come for me?"

"Of course I would have! You were...my agent. Even if they made me give you up to the Chinese we certainly would have wanted you back upon escape or release! We were told you died...and I...I...have had to live with that guilt...all these years." M looked down at her plate trying to appear despondent.

Silva stood peering down at her as if she was transforming into an animal before him. He paced the room pulling at his hair until he suddenly knelt before her chair.

"You would have come!?"

"Yes." M stated plainly. "I most certainly would have come for you...Tiago" M was desperate to convince him that there could have been another path for him.

"I have done the same for many agents over the years I've been M. I just wasn't looking for you until now." There was no overacted warmth or faked desire in what she said. She didn't want him to misconstrued and think that it was at all sexual.

Silva would take it however he wanted and M had no control over that. Silva grabbed her hand and kissed it moving to the floor at her feet. Kneeling he was still as tall as she was seated. "For me...for me...I never thought…"

"That six would treat you like any agent that escaped a hostile adversaries prison? Don't you remember that in training they said if captured it is your job to try to escape and get back to base somehow?"

"But you gave me to them?"

"I was instructed to do so."

"This was M's fault?" Silva said remembering the old man who had been a gruff commander in the war. "If he were still alive I would kill him!"

"No you wouldn't have, had you escaped and come home. You would have been treated for all your injuries and put back to work. Granted you wouldn't have become rich from it but you could have been comfortably placed in a new area or ended up in Q branch."

Silva collapsed back on his haunches as the shock of this different point of view sunk into his thought process. Years he had felt tortured and abandoned but that was based on what the guards in that Chinese hell told him.

"I was...wrong?"

"You forgot your training and whatever they did to you...got to you more than the obvious. You stayed in the east didn't you?"

"Yes. I have an Island off the coast of Japan, it was abandoned I made sure of that."

"Battleship Island?"

"Yes I made my home there in the ruins and I plan on taking you there to keep you out of sight."

"Why? I'm not M...there is little reason I need to be a prisoner."

Silva stood and began pacing again and M continued to eat her soup and bread. Servers interrupted them for a moment and brought the main course in. Silva sat down again and began eating and chuckling.

"You want me to believe this wasn't all your fault and that I shouldn't destroy MI6 for what was done to me. Clever girl."

"Believe what you want. I can only tell you the truth from my point of view. That is all anyone can do. From your point of view I abandoned you to the Chinese to die but in reality I was ordered to do that to allow the government a smooth transition of power. There is always someone to answer to and I was only a section head, not M at the time."

"What do we do now? Where do I take you?"

"You should release me and disappear again if you want to live. Stay out of MI6's way and don't put yourself in our cross hairs. If your interests stay above board and in the Far East, I see no reason for retaliation. You've suffered a great deal over the years Tiag...Mr. Silva at the hands of the Chinese. Please tell me you have at least caused them as much if not more problems than you have caused Britain?"

Tiago smirked and nodded. "I have. None that worked in that prison survived. None of the magistrates or lawyers or anyone in that fake courtroom survived. I could do as you asked and leave the crown alone but there is another condition of me staying in the east."

"Oh and what is that?"

"You."

"Me? You can't be serious. I'm too old for all this nonsense Mr. Silva and I'm in no way attracted to you and I told you that over 15 years ago. Nothing has changed."

"Accept that you are no longer married. You can no longer hide behind the supposed love you had for your husband. The man you slept with on the ship or your wayward agent who wants you. You could save all of Britain a great deal of intentional terrorism by my people and other organizations if you cooperate."

"So you want me to live with you as a what, a lover, a concubine...a bloody mother figure? I don't want to and you are not going to give me much of a choice are you? That's not going to be comfortable for me, so my only recourse is rescue if six comes and kills you."

Silva smirked as he took another bite of food. "I look forward to them trying. As for you my darling...I would rather you acquiesce but I am more than prepared to take whatever I want."

"I will fight you with all I have." M said sternly.

"I really...only what to give you real power and some pleasure if you would just let me. Realize how I feel about you. I will destroy your enemies without political interference. You will be richer and more powerful than the Queen herself!" Tiago said with exuberance.

"You do me a grave disservice thinking that I ever wanted anything like power and material things. I will not disrupt the world order just because of a petty personal grievance. Innocent people would be lost in the fall out and I never craved those things. I want to retire in peace and leave the new M to deal with the politics of the day."

"So we are at an impasse. I will win this one, this time M. You will be mine and…"

A servant came suddenly in the room much to the anger of his employer who was glaring daggers at him. "What is it now! Can I not get the peace and time I deserve with my beloved M?"

"Sir...I think you need to come...there is a disturbance…"

M couldn't help but smirk. "I think I know who that disturbance might be."

Silva glared at her as he threw down his serviette, stood and followed his man out of the dining room shutting the door. M could hear voices raised in argument and then shouts.

It could only be Bond. Who else could cause this much disturbance so quickly after her call.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Helicopter's lit the blackened sky, spotlights reflecting off the ripples the rotating blades create in the water below. The rifle barrels of the men within the flying machine follow and target in the night below.

The rapid sound of gunfire increases the cacophony of sound that drown out the shouts of men below.

Within the house below people shout over the sound of gunfire and smoke that drift into the room. Silva prowled the corridors as he shouted orders and pushed men out of his way.

"Get them! I need time!"

M sat at the table still sipping her wine and wondering what would happen. She thought it safer to stay where six would find her easily. They would be watching her heat signature from the satellite above.

The door to the dinning room opened with Severine rushing in and looking worried. "Come...quickly!"

"Where? They are coming for me. It would be best if you stay with me so that they can find us both."

"You don't understand. Come. We have to leave before…"

Severine pulled M from her seat. She headed for the door and out into the hall. There were shots fired in the front part of the house and smoke was beginning to permeate the house. Severine canted under her breath "2...1...0...3; 2...1...0...3…"

M thought it was taking too long for Bond and the team to finish this. She had not anticipated that Silva had enough men to mount this kind of defense.

"What is 2103 why are you repeating that?"

Half way down the hall Severine pushed a panel revealing a hidden door and steps down towards the basement. "Where are we going? Do you have access to the garage?" M asked as they descended into the dark. Another small door opened into another hallway and Severine continued to pull her along to a keypad.

"The code for the safe room...remember it."

M nodded and followed her. "How will they find us if we're in a safe room hidden in the basement? Wouldn't it be prudent to drive away while they are distracted?"

"You don't understand his plans. He was expecting them to come...he planned for this…"

The lights flickered and a small explosion hit and echoed through the house. Dust fell from the ceiling. The light disappeared with another explosion.

A flashlight appeared out of nowhere and a growl. "Where do you think you are taking my prize?"

It was not the voice that M had hoped to hear.

"I was just trying to…"

Silva growled and closed the distance between them as the lights flickered back on. He grabbed Severine by the neck and pushed her up against the wall.

M could see the panic in Severine's eyes as Tiago squeezed.

M screamed…"STOP IT!" She pounded her small fist on Tiago's back...

But Severine's neck snapped and he callously dropped her to the floor and turned on M who was shaking in shock by this time. Damn him!

"Why!" M cried to the large looming man who was about to finish whatever he planned for her.

Where the bloody hell was Bond!

* * *

Bond continued driving through the Italian countryside, his heat racing. Was he going the right way? Where was M? "Damn it Q! Hurry up and find her."

His mobile rang and he hit the button on his headset. "What?!"

"We've found her! Or I should say she contacted us. Oh how times have changed. They forget that landlines still exist yet always take the mobile thinking they have removed all chances to call for help."

"Q...tell me!"

"You need to turn around Bond. You've passed the correct road. There is a team heading in a Blue Thunder helicopter with six team members. Their ETA is 24 minutes and they will be expecting you to be going in hot.

"I will be there in 10."

Bond accelerated as the destination Q sent was on his mobile to guide him. He would need to stop short of the destination to get ready and approach from a better angle. The distraction of the helicopter arriving would allow him to slip in and kill the man who took M.

Bond found the lane and pulled off into the ditch on the opposite side. He hopped out of the car and opened the boot to find his go bag. He armed himself after changing into black tactical gear quickly. All pockets contained extra clips and a knife was strapped to his thigh.

Bond alerted Q through his earpiece as he started to jog down the lane towards the house. There would be cameras in the trees, he knew that but there was no visible response yet.

Bond heard the distant sound of the helicopter and lights around the compound turned upward.

Bond rushed for the fence line and hopped over it landing in a crouch as a guard ran towards him shouting. Bond shot him and he dropped dead to the ground. Bond had to move as he went for the back of the house as the helicopter arrived, opening fire on anyone aiming a gun towards them.

Bond saw other guards and dispatched them with almost effortlessly brutal efficiency. Bond's blood pounded in his ears as he moved to the back door just as men started flooding out. Bond hurled himself towards them shooting and dogging fists as he took out three men. His clip emptied Bond dispatched the fourth by throwing his knife at the man't neck.

Bond retrieved his knife, wiping it clean on the victim's clothing before re-sheathing it and swapping out clips as he entered the house. The troops were already exchanging firefights on the front of the massive home.

"Q let the ground troops know I entered from the rear of the building,"

 _I will Bond, And do be careful 007._

Bond ignored the front of the house. There was no way that the madman was not stowing M away from all of that. Bond ran to the first set of stairs that he could find, in the kitchen.

He went down cautiously. Moving down the hall, he heard the distant sound of blasts and plaster falling from the ceiling. Smoke began to fill the hallway and he heard a scream " _STOP IT!"_

That was M. Bond ran down the long hallway…

* * *

Silva pushed M through the open door of the safe room. "What are you doing?!"

A beep sounded from his com…" _Attention….Troops have entered the building...orders! orders?"_

Silva grumbled…."why now...Fight them damn it!"

" _Come again? Orders not clear?"_

Silva pushed M into the safe room and then went back into the hallway to issue the orders to his men. M slammed the door shut behind him.

M knew he had the code to get in but at least this would stop him from blowing up the entire house on top of them as he had suspected he had planned. It would be a perfect way to play dead and by that logic there must be another way out.

M turned on the lights and moved into the room. There were racks against the walls full of supplies. She passed them looking for a weapon. There was a room that was the beginning of an apartment. There were electronics and a small lounge as well as what she assumed was a bedroom, bath and kitchen.

M searched for weapons and had just noticed a panel that she was positive would show her what she was looking for when the door opened as an explosion shook the house.

* * *

James saw a glimpse of white hair disappear through a doorway as she was pushed by the hulking man who had taken her. He yelled into a com unit as he held a detonator switch.

Bond had to get that away from him before he could kill him. He rushed the man tackling him from behind and grabbed the device but Silva fought back. He rolled over trying to steamroller over Bond. The two rolled around on the floor grunting like animals fighting over food.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Bond" Silva grunted.

"Where is she?"

"Safe. Can we stop all this rough housing and just speak like civilized gentlemen?"

They each had a hold on the other's hands to prevent a killing blow with a knife or gun.

"How civilized are you? I don't kidnap people."

"No you just kill them. For her. Really Mr. Bond, I thought you would be far more curious as to why all this is going on."

"I don't trust you not to stab me in the back." Silva relaxed his grip on Bond's writs. Bond pushed him away, grabbing the black detonator that he had been holding and backed up against the opposite wall. Bond cautiously watched Silva while looking at the detonator in his hand,

"What were you going to do with this?"

"I think that you should give that back to me agent Bond."

"Really and I think you need to open that door and let M come with me. You can't win. The team is clearing out your men as we speak."

"That would be what you think. But you do not know that for certain Mr. Bond." Silva spoke in Spanish into his headset and they heard more gunfire and another grenade went off sprinkling dust and debris from the ceiling down upon him. He looked unhappy with what was said and tore off the headset tossing it to the ground and crushing it with his shoe.

Bond didn't like the way he looked and it wasn't really directed at him which was a surprise. "Q...status update."

Static sounded over the line.

"What's the matter Agent Bond, orphaned son of Andrew Bond…"

"We're...underground." Bond protested but he knew that if there was static that they were being scrambled intentionally and for that to happen...Silva had expected them to come. This was an invitation not a hideaway or escape.

"Who's home is this?"

Silva smirked and began to extend his arm towards the keypad controls on the door.

"Get away from that door." Bond said, worried about him ducking into the room and hurting M before he could dive through the door.

"But why agent Bond? I think it's high time the three of us had a chat about our future."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because there is far more going on here than you have yet to imagine. And I want to know if mother has figured that out yet."

"Mother?"

"Well you have to admit she gave birth to the both of us in a way. Yes...yes...you don't want to think of her like that but to me...it's more than a turn on and quite oedipal, yet it still the best term to use for the woman who shaped MI6 through force of her will alone."

"Why are you doing all this? Why didn't you just kill her for your revenge and me while on the ship? Her daughter? You have had all the opportunity but yet you play cat and mouse?"

Silva was about to push in the numbers when the door suddenly swung open shocking the tall blonde man and obscuring him from view. M looked across the hall seeing Bond before her standing there with his mouth open. "Bond, good get in here I need you."

Silva peaked around the door and M recoiled. "Well mother, both your boys are home. I think it's time we had a discussion."

To be continued...


End file.
